The Descendant of Fallen
by Depressed Paperbag
Summary: This story is of a descendant of a rumored clan known for their titan-killing skills and were known to be savage to outsiders such as humans. As a century-long war with the Titans left them dead, they became extinct. Kishito Ishita is a boy living within the walls hoping to have a life of meaning. As the descendant, he will find pieces of his inheritance and it's dark past.
1. The Realization of Life

_******Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime.**_

_**The Descendant of Fallen**_

_._

By_ Depressed Paperbag_

* * *

_**Prologue Chapter: The Realization of Life**_

**Stohess District of Wall Sina, 845. 12:32 PM.**

Kishito was looking up upon the lighting sky upon him, with the tree arching over him. He looked to his left, where his arm laid. He brought it up and thought of several things up his mind since he was born.

"_I wonder who I was born to.. Old Man Reneth doesn't even know.. or he doesn't wanna tell me." _Kishito thought. His entire life was all full of luxury which he didn't care nor cherish. He was always alone from the day he was born, never knowing who he was or who his family were. He was a very odd person, who kept to himself. Not really caring to ever make friends, making him an ambitious but mature boy who somewhat lived up to his guardian, Reneth Alven. He was always with him, since he was born. Reneth was also somewhat-withdrawn. Simply, raising Kishito to be stout and very energetic. But to also have dreams._  
_

"Hey, Kishito. What're you doing here..?" Reneth asked. Kishito twitched a little as he brought his upper mass up to find that Reneth had 'snuck' up on him. Again. Reneth looked down upon the dark and small spiked haired boy, who was raising an eye on him. Kishito sighed and fell back down.

"Nothing, Reneth. I was just- I was just daydreaming." Kishito replied.

"About what exactly?" Reneth said calmly. Kishito began to get irritated. He somewhat hated when he was told too many questions, after all, he was highly tempered when it came to him and his guardian.

"Why does it matter to you..?!" Kishito asked.

"I was simply asking, Kishito. That has no matter, now. Why are you always here and never out in the towns..?" Reneth said quietly, keeping a calm tone. Kishito got up and rubbed his head.

"I dunno.. I just don't really like to be in the towns. I wanna have a thrilling life! It's way too boring here." He explained. He began to walk towards the gate of Wall Sina. Reneth quickly followed him as they both walked.

"Patience is something you must take to get there." Reneth told Kishito. Kishito groaned, he knew this was where Reneth would talk to him about his 'fancy' words. He never knew them, but still, he was only ten years old. He decided to ignore what he had said.

"What I'm saying is.. I just wanna go to the other walls. I wanna know how it is out those walls. Can't ya do that for me? I mean like we've been together for like.. ever!" Kishito grinned, hoping to convince Reneth. Reneth didn't looked convinced until he made a 'hmph' sound and grabbed Kishito's long shirt by his collar.

"Hey! Reneth! What the hell! This-"

"Fine, we'll go. Now let's go. Let's head to the stables." Reneth cutted off. Kishito nearly forgot he was being dragged by the back of his shirt as he grinned thankfully.

* * *

**Shiganshina District of Wall Maria, 845, 3:16 PM.**

Kishito didn't think they would go so deep down from the Wall Sina. They were now in Wall Maria. Where it was first wall outside the walls. He would've liked to thank Reneth for bringing him here, but he felt like Reneth figured that already as he had a small smile in a while, despite his boxish-swept back hair and brown ruffled beard.

Kishito wandered around the District, seeing that it much less luxurious than the Stohess District of Wall Sina he lived around. He liked the life the flourished around the town. It was nice. Kishito simply walked around. Reneth simply followed the boys lead, as if he had no control over the boy's actions. He had always allowed Kishito do his decisions which had made Kishito happy, and despite not expressing happiness physically, it made him feel glad inside.

Kishito wandered until he found a small river. He sighed in relief. Reneth simply looked at him with a blank look as Kishito sat down near the lake. Despite that he saw the Shiganshina District, he still felt that something else was bothering him. He couldn't really shake off the feeling that he was simply standing around, doing nothing. And felt that he had a reason on finding a truth.

"Reneth.. I was wondering.." Kishito began. Reneth was listening to every word he was saying as he saw Kishito simply look down on the river between two concrete walls, flowing softly.

"I.. forget it. I'm just overthinking a lot of stuff lately." Kishito said. Reneth crouched down near him and began to have a conversation with the boy.

"Overthinking about what? I knew that something was wrong, you've been acting all quiet lately. On a typical day, you are not like that." Reneth said. Kishito always wanted to have a thrilling life, but now, he felt like he wanted to throw that away and concentrate on other things. He wanted to find some explaination to his past. At first, he didn't really care. He had fine life with just his trustful guardian, Reneth. But now, it's been bugging him for several months now. To Kishito's honesty, he wanted to keep it to himself. See if he could find anything about him by himself. Obviously, how could he get anything from Reneth if he wasn't even a blood-related relative.

"O-Oh you know, just lots of stuff at school! It's kinda hard and stuff but I was just thinking that maybe I should just study a bit more. You don't have to worry, Reneth." Kishito lied. Reneth gave him a sharp stare that was enough to cut Kishito. But he soon calmed down and sighed.

"Alright, then. So, should we get going? It's about time to go." Reneth asked. Kishito stood up and stretched with a long groan and his upper body slumped back down.

"Yeah, let's-" Kishito stopped for a moment as he heard multiple noises of horses' hooves clopping and a boy's voice, which sounded about the same age of where he was.

"I wonder what's up..?" Kishito wondered. He looked at Reneth and looked back at the direction of where he heard the voice and decided to check it out. He ran to the direction in curiousity. Reneth simply walked, seeing that Kishito was ahead of him. As Kishito got there, he couldn't really see much, the adults were higher than him.

"Damn adults.. with their heights...!" He grumbled quietly. All the sudden, Reneth picked him up and put him on a large crate. Kishito could now see clearly.

"Okay, now what is-" Kishito stopped at the sight. He saw that it was a group of injured men. Many of them, bandaged. One had his arm missing and another was in a wagon. He managed to get a look at their capes and knew who they were in a split second.

"No way.. The Scouting Legion.." Kishito muttered out.


	2. Understanding and The End of Peace

_**Chapter One: Understanding and The End of Peace**_

**845, Shiganshina District of Wall Maria, 1:16 PM.**

Kishito didn't really realize that the Scouting Legion was so easily decimated. He knew a little about them, they were the units who went outside the walls to get something useful. But it looked like it was another failure, with lots of losses. Reneth simply stood by him, not showing despair or pity for the Scouting Legion.

"Wh-What the..?" Kishito surprised, with a shaken voice. Reneth did not reply.

Both of their gazes then turned to an elderly woman, who came out of the crowd. Looking highly concerned.

"Moses! Moses! My son, Moses. I can't find him.." She said to the soldier nearest to her. She scanned among the group of soldiers, hoping to see her son somewhere.

"Where is my son?" She asked, grabbing the soldier's green cape, looking up at him with concern. The soldier simply looked down at her, with not even a glimpse of an expression on his face.

"It's her, Mose's mother." He said. He looked to his left to another soldier, who had his right eye bandaged up, looking back at him. "Bring it here." He ordered.

The old woman backed away, wondering what she was going to be given. The soldier then came back, giving her a bloody cloth that was covering something. She had an expression of despair as she looked down upon the bloody cloth and looked back at the soldier in front of her. That was when she looked back down again, unwrapping the cloth.

_"I wonder what it_ is.." Kishito thought. He gulped as he felt that it was going to be something dread and horrid that the woman was going to see.

When she uncovered it, all she saw was a bloody limp arm, it was just nothing but an arm. She quickly covered it, mourning uncontrollably.

"That was the only part of him we could salvage." The soldier told her, every other soldier wasn't even looking at her. Kishito knew this as his mouth was agape, realizing that.

The woman fell down on her knees, crying even harder for her son's death. Kishito knew he wasn't the only one shocked, he could even see a brown-skinned boy with a pale-looking girl, looking in shock also. But the girl didn't looked as shocked as the other. He returned his gaze towards the mourning woman. The man looked down on her before crouching down to her.

"But... my son... was useful, right?" She said, between her sobs. The man raised his head, in minor shock, with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide.

"He might.. not have been a hero," She began. "but he at least died helping mankind fight back, right?!" The soldier looked at her with shock in his eyes, as if he was unable to answer her.

"Of course!" He told her. Until his eyes lowered and head slumped down. "No... During this mission, We.. no, even after all of our missions.." He said, saying softly to the broken-down woman. He squinted his eyes hardly as his entire face was facing down the ground. "**We still haven't made any progress! I'm a failure! I just gotten soldiers killed left and right! And we haven't learned anything useful about the Titans!**" He screamed.

Kishito didn't want to hear anymore, he was completely shocked, knowing that many humans had sacrificed their lives for nothing. It made him angry deep down. He quickly got down and ran in complete unbelief.

"Kishito!" Reneth yelled. He quickly ran to Kishito and grabbed his wrist. Kishito grunted and threw aside his wrist to get loose.

"Why do people have to die so worthlessly! It makes me pissed off that the humans aren't even getting anywhere! All we're getting is people dying left and right, like that man said! Titans this, Titans that! We wouldn't be in such a messed up world for those Titans!" He yelled. Reneth understood highly of what Kishito was feeling.

"I understand how you feel, Kishito. But their deaths will give progress. We must both understand.. that their deaths were not in vain. If you care for those around you, then you should understand." Reneth explained, calmly. Putting his hands on Kishito's shoulders. Kishito looked down, in defeat.

"Fine.." He said, nodding.

"Good, don't ever forget that." Reneth patted his head. "Let's just keep going around the district. I should give you some time to think about what I had said, seeing if you truly understand."

"Sure, it really doesn't matter." Kishito replied, with a sad-like tone.

* * *

**845, Shiganshina District of Wall Maria, 6:23 PM**.

Both Kishito and Reneth had looked around enough for the day. And felt that it was about time to go home. Kishito had wondered why the Scouting Legion always rarely, if not at all, find anything useful. But he decided that it wasn't important, and should forget about the Scouting Legion.

"Well, it's about time to go back to Wall Sina, Reneth." Kishito reminded.

"It appears so, Kishito." Reneth said. Stopping for a moment. Kishito rolled his eyes, seeing that it was obvious that it was time to go, making him feel very dumb.

"Alright then, let's head to the ships and get back on the Wall Si-" Kishito soon felt a highly shocking wave that made him stumble, Reneth stumbled slightly. Both quickly wonder on what had just happened. Then, Kishito saw people heading to the town square.

"Reneth, let's go check it out!" Kishito said and ran on ahead. Reneth followed along, feeling somewhat curious of what had cause such a shock across the Shiganshina District.

_"Gosh, that's a big group up ahead.."_ Kishito thought, as he got closer. The oddest thing he saw, was that everyone was still, no one moved, no one made a sound.

_"Whatever it is, it must be really-"_ Kishito stopped moving, as he saw cracks on top of the wall. Reneth was right beside him, in more surprised state than in a shocked one.

Kishito saw a fleshy head, peek out the walls. He gasp in complete terror as he saw it. After at least a century, it was the first thing to ever come before peace had come.

"_I-It's.. it's..." _Kishito could barely think correctly as his thinking was all but void. He began to take steps back slowly, one at a time before able to say one word, seeing it's gaze upon the crowd.

"..A Titan!"


	3. A Choice of Emotion and Achievement

_**Chapter Two: A Choice of Emotion and Achievement**_

**845, Shiganshina District of Wall Maria, 6:26 PM.**

Kishito gazed upon the tall figure's head peeking out on top of the walls. It showed a blank expression, showing hot steam ejecting from it as it put it's hands upon the wall. Kishito gasped and turned to Reneth.

"Reneth! The Titan-"

"I know that..! This was bound to happen even if it was going to be tomorrow or in a century.." Reneth said, as if he knew it was going to happen. Kishito threw a surprising look at Reneth, seeing how he was so calm during such a crisis at a time they were in now. He quickly turned his head back to the flesh-skinned titan.

_"Th-This is really bad! Everyone is_ _gonna-"_

All the sudden, large crashing noise emitted throughout the district, making the ground shake almost to the point where Kishito was thrown down to the ground, thankfully, he only stumbled down on his bottom. As he fell down the ground, a large cloud of smoke covered his sight in nothingness. He quickly turned his head around, panicking about where Reneth was.

"**Reneth!** Where are you!?" Kishito yelled out, hoping to get an answer from him somewhere. As he looked around, he was grabbed by the back of his light-blue shirt and got him back on his feet.

"Kishito! We must go, **now!**" It was Reneth's voice. Sounding calm in a situation like now. Kishito understood right away. He tilted his head to the right, seeing that brown-skinned boy again who was at the gathering at the Scouting Legion's return. He was in nothing but shock and extreme concern in his expression. The boy quickly ran in direction where the wall was, the pale girl was with him too and she too ran, following him. Another blond-haired boy reached his hand out to stop her, but he was shaking so much, that he just put it back down. He then turned back his attention to Reneth and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Y-Yeah! Let's get to the gate!" Kishito responded, he ran as soon as Reneth ran also, as he knew where the gate was. As he ran with Reneth, he saw shocking scenes of dead bodies scattered along the streets, he wondered if this would make him go crazy or not. He had no time to even think about it, he and Reneth were trying to get to the ships to evacuate. Kishito thought that Reneth would freak out, but no. Reneth was the calmest out of everyone around him. As if he's experience the horrors over a million times. Soon, he began to hear screams of fear and pain throughout the district. He was so afraid, he couldn't believe that this was real. Reneth then grabbed his wrist, to make him catch up with him. As minutes passed by, they managed to get to the gate of Wall Maria. Kishito was highly exhausted. Emptied of energy.

"_We're... finally... here.." _He thought, still exhaling to air to calm down his breathing.

* * *

**845, The Docks of Wall Maria, 8:13 PM.**

It felt like it took forever to get on the boat, but Kishito managed to get on, with the acception of Reneth getting on with him. As they got on, they stood there for a while until more came on. Kishito was relieved to be alive, but to his shock, others were trying to get on, despite that the amount of people that could get on the ships was full. He even heard a sickening splat, right after a person's scream. Kishito just shook his head, slowly with repetition. After that, all he heard was muttering voices among him, all speaking so fast that it sounded like an insane conversation to Kishito.

"I can't believe all of this is happening..." He muttered. Reneth frowned a bit, seeing Kishito a bit shaken up. All he could do now was rub Kishito's back to comfort him. Reneth felt not shocked because of what he had saw back there, he also felt pity for what Kishito had to see back at Shiganshina. Despite that it was Kishito's idea to go to the Wall Maria and to the Shiganshina District, he felt like it was no time to lecture him for that. It would be too cruel, in Reneth's perception. Reneth sighed and looked up to the dark-blue sky, somewhat-fearful for humanity's future to come.

_"Not even the young can be hidden from the realization of the brink of extinction for the human race.."_

* * *

**845, The Wall Rose, 10:13 PM.**

As both got off, Kishito put his back on a stone wall, rubbing his forehead as they both saw that they were alone. Reneth simply stood, looking down on him. This made Kishito mad, seeing how Reneth didn't seem to care at all about those who were killed. He quickly stood in anger, his fists clenching.

"**Don't you even care about the people back there! You and everyone else are completely heartless!**" Kishito yelled at him, his teeth gritting as he glared at him with rage. Reneth's head lowered slowly, somewhat-proud of Kishito, seeing that he was a compassionate person when it came to lives. He crouched down to Kishito's height and grabbed his hand with both of his.

"Kishito, its times like these is when you see how everyone is trying to survive. Everyone knows that no other stranger will sacrifice their life for their's, it's how the world is cruel. But despite that many are cruel.." He said, trying to calm down Kishito. Kishito began to calm slowly, listening to every word he said to him. "..there are still some wise men in this world, and we have not forsaken each other, yet. It's because of wise people, like you. People like you and me, will have faith in those who wish to make this world a better place and those are the wise people of humanity." He finished. Kishito felt somewhat-acknowledged by Reneth, despite his dark time with him now.

"..Wise people.. like me?" He stuttered. Reneth nodded, meaning it from the bottom of his heart as he gave a smile, but a fragile one. Kishito began to cry, wiping his tears with his light-blue sleeve. Reneth closed in, giving him a hug.

"It's rare to see caring humans in this world, I have never had any doubt in you, Kishito Ishita."

* * *

**845, The Stohess District of Wall Sina, 4:23 AM.**

Reneth, who was in bed, had wondered what made him wake up. He looked around for a while, before not seeing Kishito in bed, but on the balcony. With the door open as the whistling wind came in the room. He got up from his single bed and walked toward Kishito, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Kishito, what is wrong?" He asked. Kishito turned his eyes on him, before turning his eyes back to the sight of the city in front of him, his chin resting on top of his hand.

"Oh.. I just couldn't go to sleep. I've been thinking about something, anyways." He explained. Reneth became interested in what Kishito was thinking about and questioned it.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" He asked, in mystery. Kishito sighed and putted his hands on the wooden rails.

"Well.. I was thinking about what you said to me back there in Wall Rose.. and I was thinking of how to make a difference in the world." He began, relaxing his body. Whatever Kishito was thinking about, Reneth knew that he had already made up his mind, if it was a way to do something. "..I decided that, when I get older, I'm gonna enlist myself for the Scouting Legion." He finally said it. To Kishito's surprise, Reneth wasn't shocked nor angry, something that usually shaped Reneth's personality. All he did was lower his head, close his eyes and think for a moment.

"You see, when you told me that I was wise person and that I could make a change in the world. I thought that I should do so. That made me think of the Scouting Legion.." He began as Reneth raised his head, listening and agreeing to every word he was saying. Kishito got away from the wooden rail and turned towards Reneth. "..so, I want to join because I want to protect those, who I don't even know because I wanna show that there are still lots of people who care about others, so I can prevent people from suffering. I want to protect those who mean a lot to me, so that **I** don't have to suffer too. In other words, I wish to protect humanity and gain peace from what I can do. In my opinion.."

"..I'm not doing this for the great king that you mention, I'm doing this for humanity's future. So.. what do you think, Reneth..?" He said, as he ended his "speech" to Reneth. Reneth was highly proud of Kishito, he no longer saw the boy who didn't seem to see the dangers of humanity, he now saw a boy who wanted to do something, not for glory or anything that many others would want, but simply to just to protect humanity and find a way for eternal peace for humans. He smiled, and nodded.

"You truly are a fine boy, Kishito. I will not stop you, if you go. But, in opposition, I will encourage you to go as you will go through many hardships. But I know you will not disappoint me. You are something rare, boy." Reneth said, proudly. Kishito couldn't help but grin, happy to know that Reneth was gonna be right by his side and have faith in him, something Reneth had always done since he met Kishito.

"Thanks, Reneth!" He said, cheerfully before yawning."Well, I better get to bed... I'll go to Wall Rose tomorrow to see if I can go help. Will you take me?" He asked. Reneth nodded, without hesitation. Kishito then ran off to get to bed. For a few minutes, Reneth stayed on the balcony. As he was about to go back to sleep, he looked back not at the town, but at the sky. He silently chuckled to himself before turning his head back to Kishito, who was fast asleep.

_"Such a highly determined boy. Heh, he's just like his father."_


	4. A Time to Prove, A Time for Friendship

_**Chapter Three: A Time to Prove, A Time for**** Friends**  
_

**847, Training Camp of 104th Trainees Squad, 1:40 PM.**

This was it. Kishito was prepared. It took him a wait of two full years to enlist, but he is finally here. He was ready to become a soldier of Humanity but, still it was going to have to prove more than just his determination and will to get into the Scouting Legion. He scanned his eyes across the group in a rectangular form, showing organization. He saw that there were a lot of people, though he wondered if they came to join the Scouting Legion or not. It was a mystery to him. He saw the head instructor who introduced himself as Keith Shadis, who was walking and inspecting each row of the group. As he gave each rite of passage to each trainee, he went to another. One trainee that caught Kishito's eye was the blond-haired boy who he saw in Shiganshina on that day. The day the Wall Maria was breached. He did not want to try to move his head towards both the head instructor and the blond-haired boy, so he turned his eyes to them.

"Hey, kid!" Keith yelled. As soon as he did, the boy quickly brought his right hand to his chest, forming it as a fist to show that he was owing his heart to the king.

"Yes, sir!" He replied back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Keith asked.

"I am Armin Arlert from Shiganshina!" He responded.

Kishito was quite surprised, he would never think of a name like that mostly because it just didn't seem to come up to his mind, if not anyone's mind at all. But nonetheless, he listened.

"Is that so? You have a retarded name." The head instructor insulted. But, it was a good way to make people into soldiers. "Was it your parents that named you?" He asked, with his voice still having a loud volume to it.

"It was my grandfather!" He answered.

"Arlert, what is your purpose for joining us?" He asked.

"To aid mankind's victory!" He yelled out.

"Now that's wonderful." He said, having a sarcastic tone to it. "I'll have you become food for the titans. Third squad! About face!" He said as he grabbed Armin's head and turned his whole body behind him. He then resumed back to going to give rites of passages to other trainees, going to Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina and several other ones. Kishito didn't listen to it, so he turned his gaze to two men, who were wearing olive-colored jackets with trainee emblems on them. He saw that the head instructor, Keith had walked past him. Of course, Kishito already had his rite of passage so he didn't need another lecture from what he thought as nothing but a guy yelling at people. Though that didn't mean he hated the instructor. He then turned to a person who Kishito knew his name since he greeted himself to Kishito. Connie Springer.

"Next, you there! Who the hell are you!?" He asked in a yelling tone. Connie quickly brought his right fist to his chest. Unfortunately, not directly where his heart was.

"I am Connie Springer from Ragako, south of Wall Rose!" He said. All the sudden, his head was grabbed and he got carried up from the ground. His fist still on his chest, and his other arm behind him.

"Listen up, Connie Springer.. I believe you were told about this before. That salute means you're offering your heart to the king! Is your heart on the right side?!" He asked loudly in grim voice. Kishito wanted to snicker at that moment, but he held it. It was funny, but he knew he would surely get a punishment for even snickering. And he surely didn't need another lecture again from the head instructor. But, he heard a crunching noise, as if someone was eating. Which they were. He looked over near Connie and saw a brown-haired girl eating a potato. Kishito widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly in disbelief. Many others did so too, also shocked.

_"Really? Is this girl really... eating during the rites?!" _Kishito thought to himself, still in disbelief. He looked to the head instructor, who dropped Connie Springer right away, noticing the potato-eating girl.

"You. What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in a calm, but scary voice. The girl still ate the potato, still unaware that he was talking to her. She scanned her eyes around the crowd, wondering who was the head inspector was talking to.

"**You! I'm talking to you! Who the fuck are you?!**" He screamed. The girl looked like she was terrified, but then she swallowed the piece of potato in her mouth and brought the potato to her chest.

"I am Sasha Braus from Daupa, south of Wall Rose!" Sasha said fearlessly, as if she forgot that the head instructor just screamed at her in what appeared as pure rage.

"Sasha Braus... What are you holding in your right hand?" He asked. Kishito raised an eyebrow, he wondered how the instructor not know what it was. It was obvious that it was a potato.

_"It's obvious, it's a freaking potato." _Kishito thought in his mind. Though he would've liked to actually say that, despite that he would most likely get thrown out. He didn't know why, but thinking that it would get him kicked out had made him smile a little, not too much where someone noticed.

"It's a steamed potato, sir! I found one that was lying in the kitchen!" She explained. The instructor still looked down on her, with a serious look.

"Did you steal that? Why? Why are you eating a potato right now?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"It's best when eaten warm, so I thought that eating it right now was the best course of action, sir." Sasha replied back. Kishito obviously wanted to laugh right there since he thought the girl was humorous, but he still wanted to listen.

"That reasoning is beyond me, why are you eating a potato?" He asked. The girl looked at him as if she didn't know who he was.

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, sir?" She questioned. Kishito showed a blank expression for a moment, before slumping down his head and covering his face with his hand in complete embarrassment for Sasha. The instructor didn't move or talk, which was an awkward moment for everyone. She then broke the potato in half, giving it to Keith.

"Take the half of it if you'd like, sir." Sasha said, giving half of the potato to him. He took it, but looked at it in a strange way.

"Half..?" He said out of disbelief, as he took half of the potato. Sasha then smiled innocently, looking like if she was trying to get out of the situation. Kishito had only one thought on his mind when he saw what had happened.

_"Oh crap."_

* * *

**847, Trainee Cabin #16, 6:52 PM.**

Kishito sighed as he was laying on his bed, completely tired and felt like he wasn't going to have enough strength to get up for dinner. He eventually got up and looked outside. He saw that the 'potato girl' was still running. For at least five full hours. For his honesty, not even he would run that long. So he had to give credit to Sasha, she had a lot of energy in her.

"God, she's been running forever. Doesn't it look like she's gonna die?" Kishito said, looking out the open window. Jean and two others were with him in the cabin at the time, so he was quite glad, seeing that he had some company. He didn't like the idea of being by himself.

"With what she did back there, she deserves it. I mean, she offered half of her potato to the instructor." Jean objected, chuckling a bit as he remembered the moment. Kishito looked back at him.

"Well, I'm still surprised she's still running. I mean like she's been running for a while. I wouldn't even survive that." Kishito admitted, as he sat down.

"Hey, I forgot your name. What is it?" Jean asked.

"My name is Kishito Ishita. From Stohess, east of Wall Sina. I feel like I'm the only one from Wall Sina." Kishito said. He looked towards two of the girls on their beds, doing something. He really didn't know who they were.

"Hey, you know who they are?" Kishito asked. Both of them looked at him with a cold stare, making him gulp and feel uneasy. Jean pointed at the blonde one.

"I think her name's Annie and the other one.." Jean began. But, the black-eyed girl stood up and introduced herself.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman." She said. Kishito nervously nodded but then also knew that she was that pale girl back in Shiganshina. She looked beautiful, but Kishito didn't really care or seem to take notice of it, despite his nervous tone.

"Oh.. nice to meet you. Mikasa.." He said unevenly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you." She complimented, before leaving the cabin. Kishito felt odd, he thought he did something wrong and felt a bit worried. In a way. He sighed as he saw the black-haired girl leave.

"She's something. Isn't she?" Jean asked. Kishito gave him an uninterested look.

"I guess so. She seems fine, even though she pretty much just left out when I said something." He said, blandly. Jean then took notice of his unusual eye color. He didn't take notice of it since he was talking to him a lot.

"What's wrong with your eyes, man? Their colors are all messed up." He said. Kishito touched his eyes for a moment and remembered that the left eye had a blue color to it. The other had hazel and green-like color to it. Kishito simply shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a precise answer for it.

"I don't know. The doctor says it's case of heterochromia, something that causes eye color change. Other than that, it must be some kinda genetic disease. But I'm not really sure about it.." Kishito explained. He stood up, wanting to get some fresh air. "..I'm gonna go out, I'll be on the porch if you need me." He opened the door. And closed it. He sighed in relief of getting away from the room. He honestly didn't like Jean, he felt something weird about him, and for Kishito, he asked too much questions about personal things. Which Kishito doesn't like to share. He looked at the uphill road leading out of the tent and saw that there was some carriage with some trainees in it.

"I wonder why there's some trainees going out of the camp..." He said to himself.

"Dropouts." It was a feminine voice. He turned to his left, and saw Mikasa who was standing at the end of the short porch. Kishito's eyes widened for a moment, seeing how some trainees didn't make it.

"Wow, it seems like people are dropping out already.. I hope that I can still be in this, Old man is counting on me.." He said, referring Reneth as his 'old man'.

"Is your 'old man' your father?" She asked. Kishito somewhat saw that between him and Reneth. Reneth had raised Kishito his whole life, so Reneth was like a figure to look up to for Kishito.

"Something like that. He's just my guardian. I didn't know my real dad when I was born. Or maybe he died." Kishito said, feeling a bit sad about never knowing who his father was.

"I am sorry to hear that." She apologized. Though she didn't really put on a sad expression. Kishito looked at her, then looked down on his dark-blue shirt and rolled-up sleeves. Even though it sounded like she didn't mean it, he still wanted to thank her for saying it anyways. So he smiled at her as he putted his arms on the wooden fence across the small porch.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He said, before leaving the porch. "I'm gonna go get something to eat at the dining hall. I'll see you later, Mikasa." He walked down the short stairs and walked. Despite having a social conversation with a girl he just met, Mikasa saying something about his father fazed him, making him frown. Which made him come back to his question he asked himself five years ago.

_"__I wonder who I was born to.. but more importantly, who were my parents..?"_


	5. Interesting yet Quiet

**_Chapter Four: Interesting yet Quiet_**

**847, Dining Room, 8:23 PM.**

The food was not good. No, it was horrible. Kishito was regretting that he even went to dinner. He honestly didn't want to eat anymore. The bread he had was semi-stale, and the soup didn't taste like anything at all. More like sipping water to him. Right there, he wanted to vomit, but he decided that he wanted to have the best memories he could in training, and not let anyone recall him regurgitating out a watery substance during dinnertime. He was thinking of giving his bread to Sasha, the "potato girl" to save him the need to eat it, but he figured that something bad would happen if Sasha saw any food at all. So, just decided to keep his bread, even though he wasn't going to eat it, nor touch it anymore. Though he hoped he'd get used to eating the kind of food he was being served soon. He didn't know why, but since Mikasa was the only person who he knew or at least tolerated. He decided to sit right by her. Surprisingly, Mikasa didn't mind. Or she didn't care. Kishito then brought his attention to a large group surrounding someone. He looked to Mikasa, seeing if she noticed the oddly large group surrounding a table.

"What's up with the group over there? It looks like they're surrounding someone." Kishito said, pointing to the group. Mikasa turned her eyes to the group and saw that they were surrounding Eren. Her childhood friend.

"It doesn't look important, don't stress over it." She said, in her usual calm voice. Kishito ignored her and got up, moving towards the group. He heard several things about Titans, a Colossal Titan, and other rabble. But they were questioning the light-browned skinned boy. The boy Kishito had seen during _that_ day. He knew his name, but only his first name, Eren.

"Like I said, I've seen it." Eren said, sounding irritated. He stopped eating his soup to answer everyone's questions. Everyone sounded astonished as they gasped. Kishito wondered what was it he saw. Was it the Titans or the Colossal Titan? Kishito was obviously feeling dumb, seeing how he had no clue what the "Colossal Titan" was.

"How big was it?" One of them asked.

"Tall enough to look over the wall." He answered. That gave Kishito a clue, he then came to a conclusion that the Colossal Titan was the muscle-exposed Titan that destroyed the gate.

_"The one that broke down the gate was called a Colossal Titan? Everyone should know what it is. So, why is everyone hassling Eren over it?" _He wondered. He got uninterested and went back to his seat. He pushed aside his food and burrowed his head in his arms.

"You're tired." Mikasa pointed out.

"No, I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow. We're gonna have to test ourselves on the Third Dimension Maneuver Gear, which is pretty major since we'll be using them a lot. If we even get in at all." He said, having a shortage of self-confidence.

"Don't think too much, just stay focused on what you have to do." She said, giving some form of advice to Kishito. Kishito nodded, in reply to her advice.

"Yeah, yeah.. I know." He said. He got his head and arms off the table and sighed. "I've just been thinking about my-" He then stopped as he heard Jean's voice overpower the room.

"Hey, are you crazy?" He said, directing it to Eren. Who was talking to the large group. "Did you just say the Scouting Legion?"

"Yeah, so?" Eren asked. Looking at Jean with an expression of irritation. "You're gonna join the Military Police and take it easy, right?" Eren asked. To Kishito, it sounded like Eren despised the Military Police. Which he most likely does.

"Hey, I'm an honest guy." Jean said in his defense. "I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who tries to be brave, even when he's about to piss himself." He insulted, reffering to Eren. Saying this made Eren stand up and look down on Jean.

"Are you talking about me?" Eren asked, in a rather serious tone.

"H-Hey guys.." A person pleaded both of them not to go further, as it would lead to something bad. But, Jean only chuckled at Eren and stood up also.

"Hey, I didn't.." Jean said, as he moved towards Eren. Before it could go anymore closer to a fight, the bell rang. Both of their heads tilted up as it rang more and more. Then, they brought their heads back down to each other.

_"Surprised that a fight didn't break out.." _Kishito admitted as he thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sorry." Jean apologized. Though it was obvious he didn't mean it, even though Eren didn't seem to notice. "I didn't want to say that you're doing the wrong thing." He said, bringing his hand up for a handshake. "Peace?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Eren accepted it. He slapped Jean's hand, then leaving the dining room. Kishito sighed in relief, he was already in enough stress, he was glad that no fight had to break out. Afterall, he really didn't need to witness a fight right after an entire day of rites. Kishito saw that Mikasa was getting up, possibly following Eren. As Mikasa walked past Jean, Kishito arched over a little to see Jean staring at her, he could also see a large blush on Jean. He simply rolled his eyes and sat back down, after hearing him compliment about her black hair. Kishito felt that it was about time to go to his bunk and get some rest, though as Jean was outside, staring down the path Mikasa took, he couldn't help but break a comment.

"Yeah, Jean. She really **is **'something'." He joked, before going down to his cabin. He stretched his back, yawning. For some reason, he couldn't help but smile. Even though he felt uneasy around rather 'withdrawn' people, Mikasa was 'acceptional' and he felt that it she was an interesting girl, for sure. He soon shrugged off the feeling and went to bed.

* * *

**847, Training Camp of 104th Trainees Squad, 12:45 PM.**

Today was the day. The day that all the trainees showed their potential with the Maneuver Gear. It all came with physical capabilities and mental capabilities also. Everyone was being highly graded on it, and it took a mental factor on some. Kishito remembered what Mikasa had told him, so particularly, it helped a little. He felt calm and determined. When it was Kishito's turn, his body twitched several times, but he managed to keep balance quite exceptionally. The men in green jackets came back, to see how the trainees were doing. They scanned Kishito for several moments, and they seemed quite sastified with his process with balancing with the Maneuver Gear. Everyone else was doing fine also. Mikasa, Connie, Jean, and even Sasha were all doing fine. Although, not **everyone **doing well. As Kishito was still on the Maneuver Gear, he heard one of the men point at one of the trainees. Which was Eren Jaegar.

"Uh, what about him?" He asked, pointing at Eren. The older man turned around, seeing the scene in front of him.

"That's exactly my point." He said. "You may have the will, but not necessarily the talent." He finished.

Eren was failing miserably with the Maneuver Gear. He was upside down, having no sign of balance. Kishito was stunned, he thought that Eren would easily get through the test with no problems with his strong will of purpose. Though, it felt like the Eren had met his match. Kishito studied the crowd and saw that they were laughing at him. Eren was completely confused, he couldn't believe that he had failed to get a balance in his Maneuver Gear. The head instructor crouched down to his upside down face.

"What are you doing, Eren Jaegar!?" Keith yelled. "Pick yourself up!" He ordered. But Eren felt not only surprised, but confused. He too saw the faces of his fellow trainees laughing at him. He looked shocked with disbelief that he was in a position where he could be dropped out. Kishito looked concerned for Eren, seeing the danger of being unable to get his balance. He knew that Eren could be a great soldier to humanity, losing him would be a substantial loss.

_"This isn't good.. Eren's gonna dropout, if he can't get this right. Though, what could I do?!"_


	6. Answers Unexplained

**_Chapter Five: Answers Unexplained_**

**847, Training Cabin #16, 9:44 PM.**

Kishito couldn't sleep at all. He was highly depressed by the look of Eren, when he had failed on the test that afternoon and everyone else wasn't about to go to sleep yet, still muttering to their friends. But more importantly, his past was crowding on his mind. It was no lie, Kishito wanted to join the Scouting Legion to find a goal to peace, which was snatched from the humans by the Titans, several years ago. But, he also secretly thought that maybe, just maybe, he would find an answer to his past. Of course, he didn't say anything to Reneth. Whenever he wanted to discuss about his past, who his parents were, Reneth told him to be quiet about it and just said that he didn't know nothing about it. In other words, Reneth told him to just be silent and would just leave the room they were both in. That's when he became frustrated, he didn't understand how **no one** knew anything about his past. Someone had to just know about his parents. He was angered by this, he decided to go to the lake that wasn't too far from the camp. Too much people were talking too much for him to logically concentrate. He decided that if he was by himself, he'd be able to think easily. He got up from his bunk bed and walked towards the door, with a green cloak bearing a trainee emblem and holding a lantern.

_"I gotta think of about this. If Reneth can't help, I need to think this out. If I think about my first days with Reneth, maybe I can find a clue." _Kishito thought as he opened the door, closing it on his way out. No one really noticed him going out, only Mikasa did as she scanned him with her black-dyed eyes before he left. Though she shrugged it off before going back to what she was doing. But, still unsure where he was going.

* * *

**847, Path to Lake, 10:05 PM.**

As Kishito was walking toward the lake, occasionally going over barbed fences set up by the instructors at the camp. He hoped no one would catch him, since going out of the area of the training camp would get him kicked out. But, it was nighttime. So he knew he was safe. As walked down to the path to the Lake, he began to remember the first day he and Reneth met. He was only three at that time. He was lonely. Very lonely at that time. He always cried, seeing that he never had his mother or father by his side. Though, Reneth was there to comfort him. Just like a father. Kishito was no coward, he considered Reneth an adoptive father. And looked up to him, seeing how he always had faith and usually agreed with what he would say. He always wondered why Reneth picked him at the orphanage for only several hours before one of the women informed that Reneth's name was on Kishito's, meaning that he was the 'godfather'. He didn't look special, someone who had potential. High potential. He was just met Reneth, feeling very uneasy on the first day. He could still remember that day. Kishito smiled, he was planning to thank Reneth for everything once he came back. Afterall, he gave Kishito someone to look up to.

Someone he could call family.

* * *

**847, The Lake, 10:25 PM.**

The Lake glowed amazingly in the moonlight. Kishito walked near the shore of the lake and looked down, seeing his reflection of his own face with his hazel and blue eyes pointing out from his appearance. He sighed and sat on the dirt ground and for a moment, felt like he was back home. He couldn't understand why, but his idea of obtaining peace was being outweighed by his need to find answers. Answers that could explain his past. He began to think a bit back home. And thought about it. He then remembered.

"If Reneth is my guardian, that must mean he must be in connection with my dad or something... but I can't seem to wrap these memories around my head." He whispered to himself. But he became skeptical about it and scratched his head.

"But.. still.. what if he was just picked randomly or something... I've always thought that my dad was always some idiot who left his-" He stopped, unable to make him get a clue. Kishito was not a smart one, he didn't understand what he was saying, which was a flaw in Kishito's abilities as a soldier. Unable to understand very complex things or strategies. Which were actually pointed out in his abilities by his instructors. He slapped his forehead in frustration and confusion.

"..Damn it all..! I can't even get a clue who my parents are. Or even get them outta my head..! Stupid dad..! Stupid mom..!" He cursed. He sighed in complete defeat and was about to leave and to completely give up on ever finding an answer. Until he heard something.

"What're you whispering about?"

Kishito's heart stopped. He was found, he was in complete shock and disbelief that someone found him. He stiffly turned his head around and saw her. Mikasa Ackerman. He sighed in complete relief, knowing that Mikasa wasn't the kind to actually snitch on someone.

"God.. you scared me. How did you find me, Mikasa?" He asked. Mikasa walked towards him, but didn't sit with him. She simply looked down at him, with a confused look. Kishito noticed. He felt that Mikasa heard everything he just said. But just to be sure, he asked.

"S-So.. how much did you hear..?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"To see that you are struggling to find those you love." She said, giving a hint that she indeed heard everything. Kishito sighed as Mikasa sat down, but at least two feet away from Kishito. Kishito couldn't hide it, she now knew why he was being so restless during dinner. He surrendered to her as he began to tell her about his problem.

"I've wanted to know where they've been. I've never known my parents. That's why I've got my old man. He's taken care of me ever since I was a little kid, I owe him a lot of things for that. But, I'm not sure if you'd understand. I don't even know who my real parents are." He explained. Mikasa didn't show an expression, but she did understand what he was going through.

"I do understand. Losing your parents and never seeing them at all are both similar." Mikasa said. Kishito didn't understand what she had said when she compared both 'losing' and 'never seeing' to family.

_"What did she mean by that..?" _He thought. He then returned to reality to continue his conversation with her.

"Similar.." He mumbled. "I guess you're right." He replied. Even though he didn't understand what she meant by it. They stood there, simply looking at the lake. Until one of them broke the silence.

"You know, I wanted to join the Scouting Legion for the needs of not only me, but for others. But now, I feel like I don't even want to do that anymore. All I want to do is find out who my parents are. Regardless if they're alive or dead." He said, determined. "I don't even feel like a soldier of humanity anymore.." He chuckled and turned his head to Mikasa, who was looking at him with less-emotional eyes. "...just someone who want's answers." He finished. He picked up a rock and threw it in the reflecting lake. Making a splashing sound. Mikasa simply looked at him with a small feeling of pity.

"Kishito." She said.

"What?"

"Why do you wish to join the Scouting Legion?" She said. It sounded nothing but simple. But for Kishito, it was all but simple. He couldn't really see what his purpose was anymore. He was too bent on two goals which gave him a question. _Should he concentrate on just on serving humanity or find out clues to know those who he loves?_ He began to think for a moment. And found an answer.

"When I was a kid, I didn't see how violence was capable of causing suffering and despair, maybe even hatred. Or the terror and pain that the Titans were capable of. But then.." He began. "..when I was in Shiganshina on that day.." He said. Mikasa's eyes widened as she heard Kishito mention not only Shiganshina but also admitting being in Shiganshina on the day it was breached. "..from there, I saw the true face of humanity. It was in complete turmoil. So from that day, I knew I was going to join the Scouting Legion. Not just to serve humanity, but to protect humanity from the pain that Titans bring and find a way to peace that those damn Titans took from us. If I could do that, maybe, just maybe.. I can protect those who're close to me. Lots of people feign. saying that they serve for the king or humanity. Some just want to kill Titans out of pure vengeance. But I'm just doing this, for people who are suffering. I know that you've seen it too. You're from Shiganshina, right?" He asked. Mikasa lowered her head, nodding.

"Then you probably felt how cruel the Titans were. I'm not joining the Scouting Legion for the king or whatever, I'm joining for the goal of peace that lots of people are wishing for. So, lots of people are counting on **all **of the Scouting Legion to find something, so that we can get there. That's why I wanna join. To make a difference in this world." He explained, saying what he exactly told Reneth many years ago. Though, he saw that she was frowning slightly. He began to feel bad for making her remember the day that she lost her town. "Mikasa.. I-I'm sorry for mentioning Shiganshina. It must've been bad." He apologized. Mikasa shook her head, showing that she was okay with it.

"It's is fine, this world is cruel and merciless and everyone must fight to survive. Only the strong and the victors will be able to live. You are a determined person, who admits that you do wish to gain something not for your needs, but for others. You are a selfless person." She complimented, though she didn't sound like it nor express it facially. Nonetheless, Kishito smiled at her compliment.

"Thanks, Mikasa. I appreciate it." He thanked. He stood up, as it was about time to go. They had spended quite a lot of time speaking to each other. "Come on, it's about time to go." He said. He reached out his hand for Mikasa to grab. Surprisingly, she accepted it. She grabbed onto his hand and stood up. He yawned and walked towards the path he took, going back to camp. Mikasa followed him, seeing how she was just following him from the start and didn't know her way back. As she looked to her right, she could see something up on top of the small cliffs around the lake, which looked like four humans. Though she didn't know who they were since she couldn't see them clearly from a distance. Kishito looked behind him, seeing Mikasa follow him and remembered he forgot to ask something about her.

"Hey, Mikasa." He said, as they walked. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked. He scratched his head and chuckled.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" He asked, smiling.


	7. Realization of Cowardice

_**Chapter Six: Realization of Cowardice**_

**849, Training Forest, 3:42 PM.**

It was the day of being tested to see their efficiency with not only the Maneuver Gear, but with their killing efficiency. Kishito was one of them who were being trained. He used the Maneuver Gear to fly through the forest quicky, hoping that his gas output wasn't too much. He didn't want to fall on his face because his "gas" ran out. As he went through the forest, flying at high speed, he saw that he could attack quickly with efficiency and had reacted quickly to wooden Titan targets. He chuckled as he sliced a wooden piece on the wooden Titan's neck, having a time of fun. Quite a deep slice also. The head instructor, Keith Shadis took note of his abilities and his flaws as he wrote his notes on Kishito.

_"Kishito Ishita. His exceeding balance of power, agility and unique flexible reactions are highly noteworthy, though his comprehensive understanding is below-average, making him unfit for complex strategies and makes him also non-suitable as a leader. But, he has a high sense of determination for his goals but also noticeably lacks following orders, when in the heat of battle."_ He took note on his personalities and his abilities. Kishito was surely soldier material, but was unlikely to be in the top ten graduates due to his balanced set of strengths and flaws. In other words, Kishito's amount of talents was equal to his amount of flaws. Which did not make him material to be in the Military Police. But, he surely was a noteable trainee.

Once Kishito was done, he reeled himself down. Exhaling in relief, the test was over. He considered that he did quite well, all by himself. Everyone else seemed quite confident that they did well too. But he was sweating all over, in fact, when he was slicing as the test was still in effect, he saw that his striking depth was deteriorating and getting shallow. He looked at his hands and saw the problem, the sweat on his hands caused him to lose power in his attack. This was major to Kishito, if he could lose power so easily by just sweating, he was surely not going to last long with such a problem. He thought to himself for a moment and found a solution. But, he didn't have time to do it. He had to wait till they got back to base. As his breathing got slower, his wiped the sweat off his forehead and laid against a tree. Everyone was given only a ten minute break until they had to go for another run. Everyone was given water to quench their thirsts. Kishito took a drink to regather his energy for a moment, then he threw it aside and stood there for the meantime. He sighed as he looked around, everyone else was discussing how well they did and others were just sitting around, waiting for the test to run again.

_"I feel like this year is gonna take forever. Even though this is our last one. I'll probably just go see the Old Man for a bit when I come back." _He thought to himself, look up in the sky, which was near-hidden by the trees lush leaves. He just sat there for several seconds, until someone came near him. And it wasn't Mikasa. He looked up and saw Eren.

"Kishito." He said, as he was looking down on him.

"Hey, Eren. What is it..?" Kishito asked.

"So.. how deep was your striking depth?" He said, curiously. Kishito was slightly confused, he particularly never see Eren spark up some pointless conversation until now. But he just told Eren, regardless.

"It.. was pretty deep. I could cut in half if it wasn't blocked by the Titan's wooden body." Kishito answered. Though, he felt that he said a bit too much when he said he could cut it in half. Eren just showed a small expression of disappointment, but it looks like it was not towards Kishito, but to himself. Eren didn't say anything, he simply walked away from him. But Kishito knew he wasn't angry at him, so he still considered Eren as a friend. They've know each other for almost two years now. But he still wondered what was wrong with him.

_"I wonder what's up with Eren?"_ He questioned himself. He then heard a loud whistling from the instructor, indicating that it was time to run the tests again. Kishito stood up and stretched his back as he just stood up from the hard ground.

"Alright.. let's do this again!" He spoke to himself, before grappling the trees again with his Maneuver Gear and going back to 'hunt' for wooden Titan targets.

* * *

**_The Next Day._  
**

**849, Training Camp of 104th Trainees Squad, 5:42 PM.**

He saw no reason there was a reason do to such a thing. For Titans, it wouldn't help. Kishito wasn't so great at hand-to-hand combat, but he was average. He really didn't want to do a hand-to-hand combat training since he saw that it gave him little benefit. But when the instructor told him another decision on running until everyone was done will the drill, he grudgingly agreed to do it. He was partnered up with a trainee he didn't know well, which for some reason, made him feel bored. As his partner came at him with a wooden knife, he grabbed his wrist and threw him over himself, making a large thud.

"O-Ow.." His partner moaned.

"Sorry about that. I underestimate my strength a lot." Kishito apologized. He let out a hand to bring his partner back up and his partner accepted it. He tossed the wooden knife to Kishito.

"Here, we're done with our drills. We've been doing them for several hours now. I'll go tell the instructor." He said. He walked towards the head instructor who was still scanning the groups who weren't done yet. Kishito sighed in relief, seeing how it was all over. He was sore all over from the drill he had done today. He fell down on the ground on his bottom and relaxed. Until he heard steps of someone behind him, wondering how he didn't even hear them earlier. He turned around and saw Mikasa. Obvious that he didn't hear her.

"What is it, Mikasa? Are you done or something?" He asked. She nodded, she didn't have much difficulty, afterall, she was paired up with Christa Lenz.

"Yes, I was hoping if I could ask something from you." She said. Kishito raised an eye, Mikasa never asked for something. So, it was a unique thing for Kishito.

"Uh.. sure. What is it?"

"Spar with me."

That's when Kishito regretted asking what her request was. He knew how good Mikasa was in hand-to-hand. It didn't take a genius to know that she was a good one. Kishito thought of it and wanted to say 'no' but that'd be retreating from a challenge. Which in Kishito's opinion, was highly disgraceful. He sighed, ready to get beaten by Mikasa and stood up.

"Fine.." He accepted as he threw aside the wooden knife. Mikasa then readied her stance, preparing to go at him. "..let's go!" He lunged at Mikasa.

It felt like only several seconds. His world blacked out for a moment, before seeing Mikasa on top of him, pinned down. The side of his face was facing the ground. He grunted with defeat.

"Geez.. that hurt.." He muffled out, with his face still on the ground. Mikasa then released his grip on him and stood up, and he shakingly got up, still recuperating from the sparring he had with Mikasa. He cracked his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked. Kishito was dumbfounded, it was obvious that he was in pain. But, he decided to just feign it. He wasn't the kind of person to whine about his injuries. Though he felt like he had a dislocated shoulder.

"N-No.. I'm fine." Kishito lied. As he looked around, he saw that there were still several pairs left to still do their drills. Kishito was impressed, many of them were literally doing their best as if their life depended on it.

"Hey, lots of the trainees are doing their hardest. I've never seen much do their best.." He admitted. Mikasa saw that, but she saw something else. She then saw that everyone was doing their best, which was odd since she never seen everybody do their hardest, which wasn't right. Then, she remembered about everyone being told that only the top graduates would get into the Military Police. Which only meant one thing.

"..They're all trying to get into the Military Police." She said. Kishito turned his head to Mikasa.

"You wouldn't know that would you?"

"It appears obvious, Kishito. Remember? Only the top graduates are able to join the Military Police." She reminded. It took Kishito a while to put it all together in his head. Then he got it, which made him somewhat-shocked.

"Wait, that means-"

"They are trying their best to get into the interior.. so that they won't have to battle Titans.." She finished his sentence. Kishito found it outrageous. He couldn't believe how cowardly some people were. Those who were doing well just wanted to stay safe, never having to fight a Titan. Which meant that the "strongest" were put in the back, while the lesser ones were put on the front lines. Which was highly confusing to him._  
_

"_Why put elites in the back..? Wait a moment.. does that mean - that every single person in the Military Police were just feigning their skills?! So that they didn't have to risk their lives?" _He hypothesized. He stopped thinking for a moment and looked to Mikasa, who was still looking at the group of pairs.

"_I never thought there'd be so much cowards..._" He whispered.

"Many fear for their own lives, they know how many lives are lost against the Titans. It's no surprise that there are trainees here who wish to join the Military Police, for their own safety. They're nothing but spineless cowards." She said, with a hint of resentment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Be we still gotta remember.." He said to Mikasa. She turned her head to him. "..they're still human, aren't they?" He said, speaking in defense of what she had said. Mikasa didn't say anything, she simply walked back to the base. Kishito chuckled, wondering if he had angered Mikasa. He most likely did. He then walked back to the base, seeing that he had done his part of doing drills. As he walked back, he was hoping for the best of the final year, hoping that he'd survive until graduation.

"I wonder who'll get through this last year?" He asked himself.


	8. Graduation Night

_**Chapter Seven: Graduation Night**_

**850, Graduation Ceremony, 8:45 PM.**

He had made it. Despite that he was unable to get to the top ten graduates, that had no matter. All it benefited was the option to join the Military Police. Which Kishito had no obligation to do so. He was only concentrating on getting through and joining the Scouting Legion. Which he would enlist tomorrow. It had been only a year and Kishito had already had full focus on his goal for the peace that humanity had lost, and forgot his aspiration to find answers to his past. As he stood in an organized group of graduates.

The top ten graduates went in the front. After a short speech from one of the instructors about the option to join the Stationary Guard, the Military Police which only the top ten graduates could join, and the Scouting Legion. Which many graduates were mostly discouraged from joining the Scouting Legion, due to the high fatality rate that everyone knew about. Either it was his stubborn determination that wanted him to go into the Scouting Legion or something else that he did not see in himself, Kishito had already made up his mind. He was going to join the Scouting Legion.

As the speech finished, all the graduates brought a fist to their hearts, showing loyalty to the king. Though many didn't seem to care. As they were all dismissed, they all went to go celebrate at the dining hall. Kishito was not in much of a mood to celebrate his graduation, as he was already tired from the afternoon. But seeing how it was the _only_ celebration he would have, he decided to go. He turned his head around, looking for the dining hall building.

"..I might as well go get something to eat.." He whispered to himself. He walked to the dining hall. By himself.

* * *

**850, Dining Hall, 9:34 PM.**

Kishito was sitting down, only listening to everyone's cheering and occasional bragging of the top graduates. He looked down on his drinking mug and drank his water. He then was confronted by a large and muscular person, Reiner Braun. He was one of the top graduates announced. He was also accompanied by his other friend who also came from his village, Bertholdt Fubar, whom was also in the top ten.

"Oh, Reiner. Hey, Congratulations on getting on the top ten. Are you joining the Military Police?" He asked. Reiner nodded to his question, and so did Bertholdt.

"We were going to intend to join the Military Police, but we decided that we're going to join the Scouting Legion." He answered. Kishito widened his eyes in surprise, he was sure they had both made their minds to join the Military Police, if they got in. But now, they wanted to join the Scouting Legion. Which actually made Kishito smile a little, seeing how he wasn't the only one wanting to make a difference in the world. "Though Annie is still intent on joining the Military Police." He added. Though Kishito didn't mind, Annie had already said herself that she was not going to join anything else other than the Military Police, saying that being a soldier would be foolish. Which was seen as an insult. To Kishito.

"Really? What made you change your mind, Reiner?" Kishito asked. He pointed his head to a person. A person who Kishito knew who was dedicated to joining the Scouting Legion. Eren.

"He convinced you, didn't he?" Kishito asked as he smiled, despite that it was obvious.

"He did, actually. Both of us. How about you, Kishito? Are you still joining the Scouting Legion?" Reiner asked. Kishito nodded, without hesitation. Kishito felt that he was bound to join the Scouting Legion, seeing that joining would be the best chance for him to be an asset for not just for the future of humanity, but for the search of peace for those who needed it, for he saw little benefit it gave for him. He brought his mug near his face, his eyes still looking at Reiner.

"Yeah, I am. I already told you, I'm gonna join. No matter what, I need to make difference in this world. Do something good for this world so that I can have a meaning in my life." He reminded. Reiner nodded, so did Bertholdt.

"I'll look forward to see you in the ranks, Kishito." Reiner said, about to go back to his business.

"Yeah, see you-"

"**You can't beat them!**"

The three of their heads quickly turned over to the voice that hollered over near Eren. Tomas had noticed that everyone had become silent, seeing how everyone had heard him. He looked at everyone with displeasure in his face, before looking back at Eren. As they listened to Tomas, he began to tell Eren about how many died outside the walls by the Titans and saying other nonsense about going in the Scouting Legion would be futile. To some extent, this angered Kishito to the point where he slammed his mug on the table, causing everyone's attention to go to him. He looked at Tomas with a small hint of anger. He stood up as he glared at Tomas.

"What're you trying to do.. are you trying to scare all of us into doing nothing against the Titans? Sure, some of us are afraid and would probably never sacrifice our lives for others.. but.." He said slowly, but in a cold and angry tone. Everyone was listening to every single word he was saying, so was Eren. "..we have never, **ever** forsaken the faith of humanity, the risk we stake our lives on. We can't just throw it away and not do something. You're in no hope at all, saying that we can't beat the Titans. Never forget, that our families- no, **all **of humanity depends on us to make this world a safer place. That is our duties as soldiers." He said, he then sat down. Looking back at his mug, looking as if he forgot he just gave a speech to everyone. Eren then said that Kishito made a reasonable point and then made another speech eradicating the Titans from the Earth, before storming out, Armin and Mikasa followed him out of the dining hall. After everything calmed down, Reiner then asked him something.

"Kishito." He said.

"What?"

"What was that about?" He asked. Kishito didn't really know, he just said something out of pure emotion, saying what is right and correcting Tomas' denial of defeating the Titans.

"I don't know.. I just said what is right and I have no regrets. Though there is one thing that makes me feel uneven.." Kishito admitted. Reiner wondered what was it as he raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Kishito could feel something wrong with Eren. It wasn't normal upon the graduates and it also didn't feel like a good thing. More like a problem that could cause some friction in his personality. He always talked too much about killing Titans as if he had something against them. Which he did since Eren was from Shiganshina. But, it felt that Eren held a deep, dark hatred for Titans that's possibly dangerous to Eren, seeing how having the opportunity to kill Titans would cause him to likely go berserk. But this Kishito's hypothesis and typically, he was wrong. But he wasn't going to take any chances and told Reiner what he thought.

"Eren talks a lot about killing Titans. Though it isn't a bad thing to kill Titans, don't you think that he's joining the Scouting Legion for the wrong reasons..? I mean, there's more than just 'killing Titans' to help humanity." He said. Reiner understood what Kishito was getting to. He did not seem to notice it, as he was too concentrated on his training to even take notice on Eren's opinion on Titans.

"Of course, he's from Shiganshina. It would be a surprise if he didn't have an unusual resentment towards Titans." Reiner explained. Kishito felt that was not it. He began to feel that something else was fueling Eren's hate for Titans. Something rather _personal. _But then he decided to forget about it, as it was not entirely important and felt that he was going into Eren's business.

"Y-Yeah, you're right about that." Kishito agreed. He stood up and sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you later, Reiner and Bertholdt." He then walked to the door, opening it and leaving the dining hall. As he walked out, he saw a group sit on the stone stairs, looking up into the sky. It was Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. He decided that it was time to find something out.

_"__Alright.. time for me to find something out." _

"Eren, are you guys alright?" He asked. They all turned their heads to him, revealing to them that it was Kishito.

"Oh, Kishito. It's you. What is it?" Armin asked. He shrugged his shoulders randomly as he moved towards the group of friends.

"I just decided to just see how you guys were doing. And to ask Eren something." He said. Eren looked at him with a pondering in his mind.

"Why do you want to kill Titans so much? You talk about it a lot." He asked. Eren gave him a displeased look as he looked up at him.

"Because they're the enemies of humanity, what else?!" Eren said, not sure why Kishito asked him that question. Kishito looked at him suspiciously, he did not believe that. He already knew that his hometown was destroyed by the Titans, but there was surely to be more than that.

"No, that's not it. There's something else."

"What are you trying to point out at Eren, Kishito?" Mikasa asked. Kishito didn't look at her, he still had his eyes on Eren, who had a small hint of irritation at Kishito.

"I'm saying that Eren is joining the Scouting Legion for the wrong reasons." He explained. Eren stood up, looking at Kishito with a small expression of hate.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Eren asked impatiently. Kishito stood calm, as he tried to explain to Eren.

"I'm saying that it seems like you aren't joining the Scouting Legion to serve humanity, you sound like you just want to kill Titans. So, in other words, your ideas of "serving" humanity smacks more of you fulfilling your own desires than making a difference in humanity. That doesn't sound like a soldier.." He said, still not finished with his opinion. "..sounds like more of a vengful person to me." He finished. As he was done, he looked at Eren. Who was looking down, he was shaking with anger. Kishito saw this coming, though he wasn't scared to say it.

"You.. You.. never know what I've gone through." Eren said with anger. "**You don't know what happened to me in Shiganshina! What the hell gives you a right to judge people?!**" He yelled. Kishito understood that he had gotten through a lot. Armin stood up, trying to calm Eren down.

"Hey.. Eren.. stop, calm down! Kishito is just saying that..!" Armin was explaining.

"Smart as always, Armin." Kishito complimented before turning back to the enraged Eren. "Now, listen. I'm not judging you by your desires. I can understand what you're going through. I'm pointing out that you can't just always concentrate on killing Titans. It takes more than that to just save humanity. Don't ever forget that you're going into the Scouting Legion to serve humanity, not to satisfy your emotions. I am sorry if I pissed you off." Kishito apologized. Eren began to calm down a little, grudgingly understanding what he was saying. He simply sighed and went back in the dining hall, as Kishito looked at him. Armin yelled his name as Eren went back in. Kishito felt that he had enough for tonight and began to leave.

"Kishito." Mikasa said as she stood up. "Why did you tempt Eren..?" She asked. He stopped walking, and thought for a moment.

"I wanted to see if Eren's choice to go to the Scouting Legion is driven by his wish to protect humanity or his own emotions. I guess it's both." He said, walking down the stairs before stopping again and looking at Mikasa. "He's a pretty dedicated person. Are you gonna follow him as you always do?" He asked. She simply nodded to his question.

"Yes, I can't not follow Eren. He is family to me. I will join the Scouting Legion with him." She said. Kishito nodded.

"Well, I'm going. Take care of yourself, Mikasa." He then resumed walking back, going to his bunk.


	9. The Beginning of The Battle

_**Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the Battle**_

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 10:22 AM.**

It was a rather bright day and it was so oddly cheerful. Every single trainee was near the gate of Wall Rose to give luck to the main Scouting Legion forces going out the walls. To Kishito, the Scouting Legion looked so depressing. Well, some of them. He heard someone talk about a Scouting Legion, Rivalle, known to be humanity's strongest soldier, despite being a Lance Corporal but many still called him a Captain. Strong as an entire brigade of soldiers. But, Kishito felt rather unsure on it and decided to see if he was as soon as he became a soldier tomorrow. As he looked around, he saw everyone was bright as ever. He began to feel a twist in his stomach, though he came to decide that he was just hungry. He decided that it was about time to go to his post on the walls as the groups of trainees and locals dispersed and stood around to talk, until a familiar person came to him, Armin Arlert, The blond-haired boy who was with Eren last night. Kishito was not best of friends with Armin, but he still considered Armin a decent friend.

"Armin? Hey, what is it?" Kishito asked.

"O-Oh, I just came to say sorry about last night, Eren was just angry about what you said." He apologized. Kishito was confused, but he decided that it would be polite to just apologize also.

"No, it's my fault also. I apologize for saying those things to Eren. I can't tell if it was right to say those or not." He apologized, smiling. Armin nodded, smiling also. But, Armin still had a thought on his mind.

"Kishito, why.. did you say those things to Eren. Those things you said about his ideas. I know you didn't say it because you hate Eren, but.. why?" Armin asked. Kishito widened his eyes slightly, a bit surprised that Mikasa didn't tell them. Surely, the three of them were talking about what he had said after they all got together. He frowned a bit, but not too much where he appeared highly depressed.

"Let's just say I wanted to see if Eren was motivated to truly help humanity." He then walked away from Armin, before looking back at him. "You're a smart person, I know you can understand what I mean." He complimented.

"Th-Thank you!" Armin thanked.

"Yeah.. hey, Armin." He said.

"What?"

"What're you joining? I guess that'd you'd be joining the Stationary Guard or something. I mean-"

"I'm joining the Scouting Legion.." Armin answered, slightly hesitant. Kishito was highly surprised, he knew that Armin lacked a physical strength, which meant he was unsuited for engagement.

"R-Really? You're not that great in any physical stuff. And I'm not sure if the Scouting Legion has any use in intelligence.." He said, a bit stunned. Armin understood what he meant, even he knew that he was not physically-able to be in the Scouting Legion. But, for his friends, he would join, to always help them as they always did for him.

"I know that.. but I want to show my friends that I can help them just as much as they can help me." Armin explained, Kishito was a bit surprised by his courage. "I'd rather die than be a burden to my friends!" He finished. Kishito couldn't help but smile at his will to catch up to his friends. But, it about time to get to his post on the walls of Trost. If he was late, he'd get punished.

"I gotta get to my post, I'll see you later, Armin." Kishito said, saying his farewell to Armin. He then walked to his post, thinking that he was not the only one dedicated to serve and protect humanity.

It was thought for him to smile about.

* * *

**850, Walls of Trost District, 11:43 AM.**

Kishito and another group of trainees were ordered to check and fix some of the cannons that were mounted on top of the walls. He had only some noticing trainees by him such as Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt. That was all. Everyone else were stationed at other places. Everyone was working, some were lazily doing work since it was the only day left before everyone got to their enlisted jobs. So, no one was taking anything seriously today. Kishito decided that he would just work his hardest. He didn't want to be noted as some lazy worker since he felt that it would damage his chances of being promoted some day. As he was checking on a cannon, Marco came by him.

"Hey, Kishito. Today's the day before we go our separate ways. Aren't you a bit excited?" Marco said. Kishito had a respectful relation with Marco. He admired Marco for being idealistic and valuing the good of the group above his interests. Despite that he knew Marco was joining the Military Police, he felt that Marco wanted to really do something in the Military Police, always wanting to keep order and calmness in his allies. In Kishito's opinion, it was a ideal personality for a leader. Kishito shrugged his shoulders and gave Marco an unexcited look.

"I guess so, at least we get to start our futures tomorrow. It gives us some new paths, but now, our fates are in our own hands now." He said, not looking at Marco. Marco gave an unpleasing look, but still got to understand what he was saying.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. I'm still joining the Military Police. I want to have the honor of being by the king." Marco said, passionately. Kishito was uninterested. Then, Jean came by and putted his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Come on, Marco. You just want to join the Military Police to have an easy life!" Jean said. "And you don't wanna talk about the Miltary Police, it makes Kishito a bit irritated. He's just like Eren." He added, studying his eyes at Kishito. Kishito sighed and stood up. He stopped checking on the cannon and looked at Jean with serious eyes.

"No, it doesn't. We all have our decisions. I'll respect your decisions that you and Marco make. I just hope that you do something to help humanity. Even if it's the smallest thing." Kishito admitted. "Just don't be corrupted." He added. Jean gave a disapproving look. But, Marco gave him a proud smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We'll respect what you choose also. You've got a potential and you should try to see it more in yourself. I know that you'll do well in the Scouting Legion." Marco complimented. Jean simply walked away, with a small hint of disappointment.

"Thanks, Marco. Hey, get back to work, we don't wanna get caught." Kishito ordered. Marco nodded and went back to his job. Kishito looked at the outside land that Wall Maria had once had. He began to have some sight of hope to take it from the Titans and smirked. He then went back to his cannon, still checking on it.

_"It looks like others have some kind of faith in me. I'm not alone."_ Kishito thought as he smiled.

_"Which is why we will win against the Titans."_

All the sudden, a large explosion sound emitted near the gate. Everyone's sights turned to the source of the noise. Kishito was the last to turn his head, he quickly wondered what it was, until he stopped in shock and in slight fear.

"N-No.." Kishito stuttered in complete disbelief. What appeared near the gate; was the Colossal Titan. The Titan that had destroyed the gate of the Shiganshina District.

But now, it had destroyed the gate. The gate protecting Trost.


	10. A Broken Oath

**_Chapter__ Nine: A Broken Oath _**

**850, Walls of Trost District, 11:43 AM.**

Everyone including Kishito stared at the destroyed door in complete disbelief. Before gazing their eyes at the Colossal Titan. Everyone who was at that post was now hanging on the walls with their maneuver gear. One of them was knocked out and only dangling because of the steel wire in his leg. It only took Kishito to think of what to do. It didn't seem smart to engage it, seeing how it was only supposed to destroy gates. Which meant the Colossal Titan would only disappear to prevent any lethal attacks on the nape of it's neck. Knowing this, he ran towards the edge of the wall. Marco saw what he was doing and ran to him.

"Hey! Kishito, what're you doing!?" Marco asked.

"I'll get to HQ and warn them of the broken gate. You see if you can all help the other trainee graduates there. I'll come back later, **just go!**" Kishito yelled. He quickly dropped down towards the walls and grappling himself to multiple buildings, releasing his small steel anchors off each one to advance to HQ. As he was flying through Trost with his maneuver gear, he felt something ominous. Very ominous. Something bad was going to occur and could almost feel death in the air.**  
**

_"Why does everything have to go wrong for us?!"_

* * *

**850, Headquarters, 11:46 AM.**

It took a while, but Kishito made it. He feared that he would run out of gas, but it seemed like he didn't. Which made him feel relieved, only a little, seeing how badly the situation was in right now. As he ran around HQ, he had to find someone to inform them of the breached gate, anyone. He managed to find a soldier who was in the Stationary Guard. He stopped at him as Kishito exhaled in exhaustion. The soldier saw confusion, he couldn't understand why a graduate was in HQ and not out in the walls, checking the cannons.

"Hey! Why aren't you out in walls!?" The soldier asked.

"Because this is urgent news! The gates been breached by the Colossal Titan!" Kishito informed. The soldier was bewildered by what had Kishito said. But he did not dare to doubt it, if it was true, then it would be true.

"What?! How?! Fine, I will go inform other graduates of a planned operation. In the meantime, you! Prepare yourself!" He ordered, running out of HQ. Kishito sighed and buried his face in his hands. He wondered why something like now would happen, he was not scared, he was confused. He questioned how the Colossal Titan got to the walls so quickly and why it attacked on the day after graduation. Soon, he stopped giving himself questions and digged in his jacket pocket. He then grabbed a pair of leather gloves he always wore since the sweat on his hands would make him lose his ability to fight efficently. He sighed and wore them on his hands.

"I know I can do this, I've trained for three years now, I **can** do this!" Kishito said, encouraging himself.

* * *

**850, Headquarters, ****12:16 PM.**

Kishito was in one of the organized groups who were being briefed by some old bearded man in the Stationary Guard. What he knew was the Vanguard was already dead and now, it was the Middle guard that was left to protect the civilians. The rear guard would be put in the back, of course. The rear guard would be the protectors of the wall behind the gate. After that, he didn't listen anymore. All he heard afterwards was that traitors would be dealt with. Once they were dismissed, everyone ran to their places in panic. Kishito knew that would be bad, panic in the ranks would be disastrous with the plans.

_"I think I'm assigned to Team 42.. looks like I'll be with a group of people I don't know. Again." _Kishito thought as he saw that most of the graduates were in high depression and minor shock, seeing the possibility of dying. To Kishito, it didn't really move him, he saw the opportunity of showing what he could do and saw the current problem as a test to see if he was strong and dedicated enough to protect humanity, let alone serve humanity. As Kishito was about to go, he couldn't help but frown at the situation around him. He felt a dread and dead morale in the air. No one around him had no hope, other than Eren and several others, seeing how he saw him encouraging Jean, saying that he'll live, but in a rather angry tone. He looked around more, he could see that everyone was muttering nonsense and were all scared. Kishito sighed in disappointment, he would never think everything would be in ruins so quickly.

_"I've never thought that everything would fall apart so quickly.."_ Kishito thought. He brought his right hand, covered by his leather glove, to his hand to calm himself down and think clearly. He felt that falling into his comrade's dread would not gain anything. He needed to see that he could still fight for those who didn't have the courage to do so. Kishito took a deep breath and showed a determined and hopeful expression.

"I can do this, I know I can!.." Kishito whispered to himself, clenching his hands. He was about to go until he heard Mikasa's voice overpower in his head. He looked to both Eren and Mikasa. He was surprised that Mikasa was falling out a little. Kishito was slightly surprised, out of all the graduates, Mikasa was the best at keeping a clear head, but it appears her mentality had some kind of a limit. As Mikasa grabbed Eren's sleeve, causing Eren to pull his hand away and walking away from her, it appeared that she had a faint frown on her face, an expression of concern.

_"Please, not now..!" _Kishito thought, he never knew how to cheer up Mikasa, she was always so quiet and somewhat cold. Though, he was one of her more important friends, how could he not help her? He gave a long sigh before going to her. Mikasa still had a face of worry and concern. Which was most likely directed to Eren, seeing how close they were.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"..." She didn't answer instantly, but she eventually did. "It's nothing, I'm fine.." She said. Kishito looked at her with a suspicious glare, until he found out what was wrong, he felt a bit sorry for her since she had already saw Eren go by himself. Though he didn't dig into it much, he knew both Eren and Mikasa were very close. Like brother and sister.

"What do want me to do..?" Kishito groaned. He felt like he was going to regret it, but right now, things were becoming bad as it was.

"What?" Mikasa questioned, not fully understanding what he meant.

"Eren's going off by himself, you've always been by his side, protecting him." He pointed out. Mikasa went back to her faint frown, nodding to what he said as correct. "You don't have to worry." Kishito said. Mikasa sighed, she nodded at what he said, seeing how he was pointing out that Eren could take care of himself. Though, that's what Mikasa had thought.

"Because, I'll look after him." Kishito promised. Mikasa felt a small shock of relief in her system. She looked up at Kishito, who had a determined look on his face.

"Are you sure you can do that?" She asked, unsure if Kishito had the strength to do so. Kishito nodded.

"He and I don't really get each other as friends, but I think I can do it. Since when did you ever doubt me or my sense of loyalty? What are friends for?" Kishito smiled. Mikasa nearly smiled and nodded again. Kishito nudged her shoulder, expressing that everything would be fine. "I've got to go, humanity calls. Thank me when I come back." He said, before saying his farewells to Mikasa. Kishito frowned a little as he looked back at Mikasa. He was unsure if he could keep his promise. But he was going to surely do his best to see Eren alive. For Mikasa's sake. Kishito sighed as he was running out of HQ.

"Don't expect me to do any miracles, Mikasa..."

* * *

**850, Alven Household, 12:23 PM.**

Reneth looked out of his balcony, hearing the distant explosions of the cannons. He frowned, seeing how that there was now another need for bloodshed in the world. Despite that he did not talk about it, he knew that humanity was not doing well against the Titans. They were actually losing to them. He knew that the back days when the highest elite soldiers lived, humanity was standing a chance. In fact, humanity was beating the Titans. But now, they were being ravaged by the Titans.

He took out an iron key out of his brown pants, looking down on it. He only felt bad memories in his head, but despite that, he knew that heroes had to come back out. To save humanity. Reneth ran to a room and opened it with his iron key. A room that he always told Kishito to never, ever go into. As he went in the room, Reneth saw the complete emptiness of the room, seeing how everything was just gathering dust in the pitch darkness. Reneth had taken a candle with him, so he managed to see what he had hidden.

"Ah, there it is." Reneth said with an middle-aged voice, despite that he was in his starting fifty's. He wiped off the dust off the steel barred chest and took out another key from his green vest pocket. A silver and elegant-looking key. He sighed and frowned, hating to release the memories of his past. But he had to do it, for Kishito. He knew that Kishito would have nothing but a slim chance of living, if he was ordered to engage. But now, in a dark time as of where they were now, he was going to open the chest. For the sake of the one he was trusted to raise. Reneth inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, putting his hand on the top of the chest. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would be forgiven for breaking an oath he had swore years ago.

"Forgive me... Lord Ishita..."

* * *

**Well, there it is! Another cliffhanger. Well, I hope you give me reviews on what you think about this!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: "What is in the chest?" and quoted by Brad Pitt... "WHATS IN THE FUCKING BOX?!" Tell me what you think! And, what did Reneth mean when he asked to be forgiven? That's up to you to decide!**


	11. The Protector of the Protector

**_Chapter Ten: The Protector of the Protector _**

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 1:40 PM.**

Trost was in a mess. No, it was in complete turmoil. Kishito couldn't tell if all the civilians made it. He believed that some didn't make it. But, he had no time to think and worry about the civilians. He was literally in the middle of a battlefield filled with titans. As he stood from one of the houses, along with his group. Kishito was honestly a little afraid. He didn't want to die and be eaten, that wouldn't particularly be a hero's death. More like just sent in to be fed to the titans. That's when he remembered what Mikasa had told him back in the days they were still training. It was somewhat blurry to remember it, but Kishito could still remember what she said to him. As he took reminiscence of back then, he chuckled, a bit angry in himself to actually need help from Mikasa. Who's already giving help to her foster brother, Eren.

"Damnit, Mikasa. You always had to say something to me to always not freak out.." Kishito muttered, despite letting out a chuckle with a small smile.

* * *

**849, Trainee Cabin #16, 9:21 PM.**

_Kishito decided that he didn't want to have dinner. He hated dinnertime anyways, it was literally just bread and water, which made him want to vomit every time he ate it. He was the first to go back to his cabin, while the others ate in the dining hall. Kishito was too tired to eat. Or he was just too nervous to eat since he was graduating within two months. Kishito laid on his bunk bed and read a book. A book that mostly had the information of the titans. But, it just had about everything that the teacher had told them about the knowledge of titans. He sighed in disappointment in the book that couldn't give him enough information about the titans, throwing aside the book on the floor. Kishito was about to call it a night, until he heard a creaking noise near the door. He looked behind him and saw Mikasa, who was holding a loaf of bread. Kishito studied her as she walked closer to him. Once she was close enough, she putted the loaf of bread at Kishito's face. Kishito questioned why she even got him food._

_"Bread?" Kishito questioned, tilting his head. Mikasa nodded, offering him the bread._

_"I'm not hungry, you eat it." He said blandly, turning his body away from her._

_"You have to get your energy up."_

_"I will. If could sleep..." Kishito said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Mikasa noticed not only that, but also that there was something wrong with Kishito. She gave an expression of suspicion._

_"What is wrong?" She asked._

_"It's nothing."_

_"There is something." Mikasa said. Kishito's eye twitched in annoyance. He soon sat on his bed, looking up at Mikasa._

_"Yeah, it is something. I'm- no,_ **_we're_**_ two months away from going into the Scouting Legion and I can't stop thinking about how I'll be able to survive. I'm not even sure I'll live on the first day. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I kind of wonder sometimes.. how badly being eaten is." Kishito revealed. He chuckled, shrugging. Mikasa didn't move or make an expression. She simply looked down on him._

_"Are you giving up?" She asked. This made Kishito feel a zap in his body._

_"N-No! I'm not! I-I'm just.." Kishito stuttered._

_"Then fight."_

_"What?"_

_"I know, you're afraid of dying, losing." Mikasa said. Kishito sighed, nodding._

_"Then fight. If you fight, you'll win. If you don't, you'll die **and** lose." Mikasa encouraged. Kishito's eyes widened, staring at her. He soon lowered his eyes, smiling. Kishito chuckled, looking at her. Mikasa nearly smiled._

_"You're so weird. And too strong.." Kishito joked, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. Mikasa didn't say anything and headed for the door. "That's why you're my best friend, you know that, right?" He finished. Kishito didn't see it, but Mikasa widened her eyes a little, covering her mouth with her red scarf as her eyelids lowered. She soon opened the door, stopping for a moment._

_"Thank you." Mikasa said, slowly closing the door out of her way. Kishito smirked, looking at the bread she left. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread, scanning it. He could already feel the stale feeling on it and sighed._

_"This better be some really good bread, Mikasa."_

* * *

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 1:45 PM.**

"Fight, huh?" Kishito muttered to himself. He smiled a little, wanting to thank Mikasa for telling him such a thing. It gave him a bit of courage inside of him, something that told him to never give up. Kishito soon broke from his thoughts as he heard someone call his team.

"Team 42! Engage!" The soldier near them ordered. One of the teammates on Kishito's group, Ivan who was technically the leader of the team, gave everyone a gesture to ready up for battle.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" Ivan roared. Kishito drew his blades, wearing a determined expression on his face. He was ready to do what a soldier of humanity was meant to do. He quickly ran towards the titans in the distance, constantly grappling onto buildings with his steel hooks as he reeled himself in with iron wires inside his propeller. As he got closer to the titans, he saw that vanguard team was already taken care of. In other words, they were all dead. He was hoping that the other trainee teams were doing fine, but he could have swore as he was flying through the air with the help of his maneuver gear, he saw a few bodies on the streets that had the trainee emblem on the back of their jackets.

"_How horrific.. we're already getting casualties._" He thought. Kishito couldn't help but cringe as looked at those dead bodies of his comrades. He soon snapped back into reality as he saw a large hand in front of him. Kishito's quick reflexes went into work and he quickly pulled up, barely dodging it. But, even though he dodged it, Kishito heard a squelching noise. Kishito quickly stopped and hanged onto a tower, his other comrades did the same thing, hanging on other buildings. In horror, he saw Ivan was caught by a titan that happened to be right by them. Though, he was already dead. The force of the hand coming at them had killed him.

"_Oh no.. he's dead!_" Kishito said in his mind. He couldn't let the death of others get to him, he had a mission to do and he couldn't let anything break him from it. Though he looked at the others and saw that they were really scared. Kishito couldn't think of what to do, he was not a fit to be a leader and he never would. But then, he believed that his comrades were more important than anything, even if he didn't know them. Kishito could only think of one thing.

"H-Hey! Everyone! I need you all to go to the other parts of town and support the other teams!" Kishito ordered, not thinking right. The entire team turned their heads in disbelief of what he had said.

"Are you fucking serious?!" One of them said, in complete surprise. Kishito looked at her, he knew that her name was Marlena.

"I'm pretty serious. You guys'll do more if you're with the other teams. You'll have a better chance of living." Kishito explained. The other's began to agree a little bit. That was only because they valued their own lives right now, not caring if Kishito was being a compassionate comrade.

"He's got a point, Marlena. We'll get to the other teams as reinforcements." One of them said. Marlena grunted in defeat, agreeing.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm going to stay behind. One of has to still do our job." Kishito said, with a little feeling that he'd regret it later. The others looked shocked, but they weren't all defiant. They knew that it had no matter anymore, Kishito would just refuse to go back.

"Why the hell are you doing this..?" Marlena asked. Kishito chuckled.

"Because I have a human's compassionate heart. If this is helping, I've helped you guys. Now, hurry up and go!" Kishito yelled. The others did not dare to disobey. They all quickly used their maneuver gears to go over to the other parts of town. As they left, Kishito saw that he kind of attracted a group of titans, who were looking at him with grinning faces. Kishito for some reason, didn't feel fear. As if he knew he could kill them all.

As if he could do anything.

"What the hell..? I though I'd be scared.. but, I'm not." Kishito whispered to himself. That's when he felt his body begin move on it's own, but he had control of his mind and could still feel body. It was so confusing to him. He quickly dropped down, near the titan that was isolated from the others and began to fall until he was near the nape of it's neck. Kishito couldn't help but grin, a very dark grin. As if he was excited to kill titans, but that was not like him. All it took was one quick, slient slice. The titan quickly fell down, dead. As he killed it, he quickly grappled to a building, preventing him from falling and reeling himself towards the building.

"_..I didn't even think.. I just did it.."_ Kishito thought in sheer surprise. He wasn't sure if it was natural or that he matured his abilities during training, all he knew was that was a perfect kill. Kishito was surprised that he managed to kill it and get out of there before another titan grabbed him. Kishito then dodged again, as he saw another hand attempt to grab him. He quickly flew quickly behind the titan, turning around and shooting a steel hook at the titan's neck, allowing him for a slice in the back of it's neck. As the titan fell, Kishito jumped off it's head, allowing him to get on a building. Kishito was about to go for another titan, until he heard a click in his gear. That made his body cold.

"Oh shit.. a malfunction in the maneuver gear?!" Kishito yelled, in complete shock. As he looked in front him, after trying to fix it, he saw two titans looking at him, with grins on their faces. Kishito chuckled and his knees fell on the ground, seeing that it appeared that it was the end for him. He then stared into the air.

"_What a life.. I wonder what mom and dad look like.. oh well, I lived a great life. I just wanted to have a hero's life, that's all. But I got myself into this.. heh, yeah.. the life I wanted._" He thought, smiling. As one of the titans brought it's arm out to grab Kishito, he closed his eyes. That is until Kishito heard two sounds. Sounds of a blade slicing flesh that were the quickest he had ever heard, he quickly opened his eyes and saw a figure in front of him before hearing two large thuds. He couldn't see who it was due to the sun in his eyes.

"What the..? Who are you? Reinforcements?" Kishito asked. The figure reached it's hand out to him.

"No, I am your protector." He said, a raspy but somewhat youthful voice. Kishito knew that voice, and it got to him.

"Wait.. you're.." He said in disbelief. As the sun was darkened by the clouds, he saw the face. The face of his protector, Reneth. Kishito couldn't believe it, it was him, with the maneuver gear, a brown jacket that every soldier has along with a green travel cloak.

"Kishito, are you fine?" Reneth asked. Kishito gulped, nodding.

"Yeah.. better than those titan's down there.." Kishito joked. "..are you going to tell me who you really are?" He asked, with a hint of seriousness.

"After we finish.. this mess." Reneth promised.

"Fine by me, but we have to get a new maneuver gear for me, mine's broken. I can probably get one from a dead soldier on the streets." Kishito said. Reneth nodded, understanding Kishito's problem.

"Reneth, thank-"

"You can thank me later, Kishito. We must be quick and rid of the titans in this part of the town. With you and me, it is possible."

"You sure? I mean-"

"Yes, I saw it, you are a natural at titan-killing." Reneth complimented. Kishito smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Well, you know, I've gotta do my job." Kishito said, chuckling. Reneth turned his head towards the group of titans heading for them. 3 of them. One 10-meter titan, two 6-meter titans.

"Kishito, we will talk later. Now, we must clean up these atrocities."

"Yeah.. I know.. let's get that maneuver gear down there. I can see one." Kishito said, standing up. Reneth nodded at him.

"Well, shall we?" Reneth asked, turning towards the titans. Kishito couldn't believe what he saw on the back of the cloak, though he couldn't help but smile at what he saw since he had always wondered why Reneth had always encouraged him to go into the Scouting Legion.

It was a Scouting Legion emblem, planted on the back of Reneth's cloak.


	12. The New Pain

_**Chapter Eleven: The New Pain**_

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 4:22 PM.**

It took quite a while, but amazingly, both Kishito and Reneth managed to slay all the titans with that part of the city, Trost. More specifically, Reneth killed most of them due to his long time of his proficient titan-slaying skills he has kept sharp despite not even training with them occasionally. As they were done, taking easy breaks on the top of a random house, Kishito remembered he had to do something, even though the signal to retreat was already given. He stood up, balancing his feet on the seemingly thin edge of the house that they were sitting on. But, Reneth stopped him before he could go.

"Kishito, the signal has been cast, we must now retreat back to the inner wall." Reneth said. Kishito shook his head, refusing to retreat, he still had something to do, a promise. He had a fear that he was too late, but he had his doubts, he knew that Eren was quite a strong soldier, a soldier not to be underestimated.

"No, my friends.. they.. they need my help, Old Man." Kishito replied, calling Reneth by his usual nickname that Kishito had always called him. "You head back, I'm gonna go ahead. There's no reason for you to risk yourself anymore. You've done enough to help me." He said, gesturing his head towards the inner wall of Trost. Reneth wanted to protest, but as always, he's never doubted Kishito, nor his decisions. Reneth sighed, nodding.

"I see. Then, go." Reneth agreed, bringing his blade up for a moment, showing which way for Kishito to go. As he turned his back to Kishito, he stopped. "Kishito, be careful, do not die for nothing." He warned. Kishito smiled, nodding to him.

"Yeah, I know. Reneth.." Kishito said, stopping the sentence at Reneth's name. "..when I get back, I want you to tell me everything. Everything you know." He said, turning his head to Reneth. "And be honest with me like you've always been." Kishito finished. Reneth did not hesitate, he nodded to his request.

"I shall agree to that." Reneth agreed, letting out a smile, but a rather hard one to see. "Kishito, stay cautious, rain is coming soon." He said, pointing to the dark sky. Kishito looked up, giving Reneth a chuckle before descending down the house, reeling himself with his steel hooks from his maneuver gear to another house and disconnecting it to move himself towards his destination with his maneuver gear.

"I hope that your friends are alive, Kishito." Reneth hoped.

* * *

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 4:35 PM.**

Kishito decided to stop by a building to check how things were doing on the other sides of town and attempt to get the wet rain out of his black hair and jacket. Apparently, it was not the best situation that Kishito hoped to be. He saw several trainees bunched together on other buildings, arguing on what to do next.

Kishito didn't realize it at first, but he now knew that the operation was in a bad result. Everyone was scattered in the city, no had a leader to tell them what to do. The only one capable to being able to find a solution would either be Armin or Mikasa. Armin was a very smart and sharp one so he'd be able to find a solution in just a few seconds, Mikasa had leadership in her personality, she was ideal for being a leader. But, Mikasa was assigned to the rear guard so Kishito assumed that she had climbed the wall already.

Kishito then turned his attention to his gas capacity. He had about only half a tank of gas in his gas mechanism, so he had to now preserve his gas now. He knew that without his gas, his maneuver gear would be useless and he'd be a goner without his maneuver gear working properly. Now, he quickly brought his attention to the trainees sitting around Trost. It made no sense, why didn't everyone climb the gate. Was everyone out of gas?

"Hmm, why isn't everyone retreating? And not only that, where's all the titans..?" Kishito said to himself, feeling ominous about the absent titans. "_Damn it all.. where's Eren?! I'm searching for him like hell!"_ He thought to himself, resting his chin on his hand. Att that time, the rain began to calm, he decided that it'd be a waste of time to just stand around and think. Kishito stretched a bit before going and proceeding with the help of his maneuver gear.

As he reeled himself through the air, searching for Eren, along with occasional halts on buildings to preserve his gas, he was beginning to worry. Which was unusual for him. Promises were promises, he was sure he'd find Eren.

The rain soon came to an end. Kishito was near the Headquarters, though he didn't want to go there, seeing how that the titans were swarming the building. Going would be futile, he'd die right on the spot. As he looked around, he stopped for a moment. He was shocked, he saw a large group of trainees along with his team who he recognized whom were near Armin. Their eyes gazed at Mikasa, who was saying some things that Kishito didn't seem to understand. But, one thing was for sure, she sounded as if she wasn't her usual self as he saw others talk back to her in protest, which was something that made Kishito's stomach lurch in a bad feeling. Worst of all, there was no sight of Eren.

"_What's wrong with Mikasa? She's all too.. dark. Even for her._"

That's when Mikasa took off, everyone who was near her stood silent, until they all gave yell which sounded like a battle roar. Kishito flinched at the yells, they were all coming from different buildings that made Kishito surprised. He was impressed how Mikasa managed to rally up everyone and bring back up the morale of the teams. Everyone took off also, following her. Kishito was now confused, where was everyone going?

"_Where's everyone going to..?" _Kishito thought, confused and beginning to become frustrated._  
_

"_Where..?"_

"**Where's everyone going to?!**" Kishito yelled in the air, taking off to follow everyone who had proceeded to follow Mikasa.

* * *

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 4:37 PM.**

It was a rather familiar pain she had witnessed, once again. Mikasa's knees fell on the ground, she was mentally shaken by Eren's death. She was even told by Team 42 that the only casualties were some other person and Kishito Ishita since they assumed that he was eaten shortly after breaking apart from his team. That made her break not too much, but some. She was no liar, she considered Kishito as one of her closest friends as they got along quite well. As she began to re-feel the pain of losing her loved one, she began to also feel a new pain. One she's never felt before.

As Mikasa began to think within her mind, talking to her conscience, she couldn't help but think of something she'd never think would come to her mind.

_"..Not only have I lost my family again, I have also felt this new pain of losing my closest friend..."_

* * *

**There goes Chapter Eleven. Sorry it was short, I limit my Chapters from 1000 words to 2000 words. I consider that the amount of text in this story was fine. Not too much, not too little.**

**Thanks for reading again, wait for more chapters, and be sure to give me reviews. They're always welcome!**

**-Depressed Paperbag**


	13. Reunion and Frustration

_**Chapter Twelve: Reunion and Frustration **_

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 4:48 PM.**

As much as he didn't want to stop, Kishito was forced to halt his advance towards headquarters due to his gas levels being at a dangerously low amount inside his canisters. Though, headquarters was not too far from him. Kishito knew that all he need was one last jump and he'd be inside headquarters, hopefully not swarmed by titans. Though to Kishito, that made no clear sense, how would large titans fit into the storage room where all the gas was being kept?

Kishito soon scrapped that thought and began to turn his mind back to the situation, wondering how to fix the situation he was in. Kishito was unsure he'd be able to get to his destination if he simply rushed there, he'd use up all of his gas before he would get to there.

_"There's gotta be a way to conserve my gas, in a way. Ugh, I should be having a life of meaning right now, not a time of logical thinking! That's Armin's part!"_ Kishito cursed in his mind. He pondered quite hardly, before remembering what the trainee instructor had told them back then.

_"I.. think he said something about attaching one wire to another build and the other one to another building near it.. and.. then.."_ Kishito began to bring pieces within his mind, until he clapped his hands together. "..activate the gas mechanism reel yourself in and detach the wires halfway, the inertia will swing you forward for a few seconds, then reattach the wires again, repeat the same thing..!" Kishito said, out loud. He was surprised that he managed to remember, he knew himself that he was sleeping in that day and didn't listen to, other than the part where it was explained that the titans could be eliminated by slicing the nape of the neck.

Before he could go, he was surprised by the exploding noise near the building. He saw that a titan had smashed it's face into the building. Kishito stared in complete surprise that it actually did that, which must've meant that people were in there.

Kishito then saw a muscular titan in the distance, all the sudden, it punched the one that smashed it's face into the building. Kishito was dumbfounded, he saw a titan, attacking another. To him, it made no sense to him. In all of his knowledge of titans, he's never known one that's hostile towards titans themselves.

"What.. the hell?! Crap, no time to evaluate, I gotta go, now!" Kishito aimed his grapple hooks towards two buildings near each other, doing what exactly he remembered, he laid his eyes in front of him, in case if he were to meet a titan in his way.

"Alright, let's see if this works!" Kishito did what he was able salvage within his mind, and it worked well. But as he was 'swinging' himself towards headquarters, he noticed that some titans were closing in on him. He quickly hurried before they could get close enough to reach their hands to him. Kishito got closer, seeing several trainees jumping through the glass windows at headquarters, which made Kishito have an idea of how to get in.

Kishito was getting very close to headquarters and found an opening to get through, shooting his wires at the headquarters building. He actually was going to live! Kishito smiled in pure relief knowing that he was going to-

**Clink.**

"_Eh?"_ Kishito thought, wondering what that noise was. One of his hooks failed to attach themselves and he found himself falling down towards headquarters.

"Oh crap." Kishito said. Thinking that he'd hit smack against the building, he quickly curled into a ball to brace himself.**  
**

That'd be logical, if he was really going to.

Kishito fell onto a wooden floor, with a hard thump, hitting his head against a wooden desk, stopping him from rolling. He quickly grunted in pain, rubbing his head, surprised that he made it to headquarters.

"O-Ow..!" He whined, his eyes still squinted from the pain. He thought that everyone who's made it to headquarters must have bolted somewhere else. That is, until he heard someone say his name.

"K-Kishito!? **You're alive!** Are you alright?" It was Armin's voice. Kishito quickly snapped out of his thoughts on his injuries and looked behind him, he saw Jean, Connie, Armin, and Mikasa all in a circle. Kishito stood up in surprise that they were alive.

"Yeah, surprised to see you all too..!" Kishito said, nodding. Mikasa breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was alive. "Anyways, I was wondering, why are you guys in a circle?" He asked.

"Well, we were talking about that abnormal outside who's killing titans. It's looks like it's got no interest in us!" Connie explained, pointing towards the large hole in the room to the muscular titan. Kishito rubbed his chin in confusion, wondering why a titan would harm another.

"Why would it just attack titans?" Kishito asked, highly curious.

"It doesn't matter, right now. What matters is that it keeps on rampaging to give us time. That's our only way to get out of here." Mikasa said.

"Hey, guys.. let's go somewhere else, we can't stay here!" Armin said, reminding everyone that they were vulnerable to titans in the room they were in.

"Alright, hurry up then, let's go!" Jean hurried, impatient.

* * *

**850, Headquarters, 5:32 PM.**

The group headed to a room in the headquarters which wasn't entirely swarmed by titans, where they also met everyone else who managed to make their way to the place. Kishito was hoping there would be more, but it looked like only some made it. Either everyone else was dead, or they were somewhere else.

Once some of the others found some rifles in the storage room, Kishito sat down near the group to allow Armin to make a plan to recapture the main storage room with the gas supplies from the three meter titans in there.

Kishito's stomach completely lurched as he heard that there **were** titans in there. While everyone else was on the elevator with rifles to shoot out the titans eyes, the other seven or so were to wait and ambush the titans. Though, Armin recommended that some eighth person should be a back-up, in case if anything went wrong. Kishito was picked. While it was nice to be some kind of hero, he still wanted to be just a decoy, like everyone else on the elevator. But, nonetheless, he agreed to do so.

As he prepared himself, taking off his maneuver gear and only taking both of his handgrips attached with blades, he decided to talk to Mikasa, since he was sure she'd know where Eren would be. Hopefully, he was somewhere the others were, or he successfully climbed the tower. He walked over to her. She was also checking her blades to see if they were blunt or perfectly sharp.

"Hey, Mikasa."

"What is it..?" She asked.

"I was wondering.." Kishito began, rubbing his head. "..if you knew where Eren was." He finished. Kishito saw Mikasa freeze, not moving a muscle. She stayed frozen for several seconds, before standing up with her head down.

"Let's get this over with." Mikasa said as she stood up.

"H-Hey, I was just-"

"Just stop talking and let's go." Mikasa interrupted with cold tone, walking past Kishito as she bumped his shoulder with her's, pushing him aside.

_"W-What did do?"_ He thought. Kishito sighed in frustration and punched the nearest brick wall, before following the others down.


	14. Bond and Promise

_**Chapter Thirteen: Bond and Promise **_

**850, Trost District of Wall Rose, 5:49 PM. (Recap)**

The plan had succeeded, after Kishito Ishita and the others managed to get back the storage room and resupply on their gas tanks, they all halted before going to climb the wall to the inner gate, though Kishito Ishita and his friends stayed behind temporarily to look upon the 'abnormal' titan that was attacking the other titans. The abnormal soon fell down, exhausted over the rampage it had caused.

Seeing how it was exhausted and not moving, Jean Kirschtein had concluded that it was gone and saying that it would never be on their side, seeing how it was a titan. Though, upon further inspection, there laid a familiar person; It was Eren Jaeger, who was eaten by a titan just during the first hours of the breach.

Mikasa Ackerman, a known relative of Eren, ran down to him, embracing him. In tears, she cried in joy, knowing that her only family was alive, not dead. As the others began to understand who the titan was, they could not answer if Eren Jaeger really caused all the havoc.

While Kishito Ishita was relieved to see Eren, he came to a horrified realization, he had failed to protect the one he had promised to Mikasa Ackerman, who was his best friend whom he trusted and respected. Deep down in his mind, he was outraged and angry at himself, seeing that he was not the person to rely on. Which only angered him more, knowing that he was weak, unable to even protect one. He assumed that was why Mikasa had acted so cold around him when he asked about Eren Jaeger.

He began to hate himself for not being able to keep his promise to his friend, which caused self-doubt and guilt to grow within his mind. Kishito began to feel unworthy of the friendship he had with Mikasa Ackerman. He felt that his failure was unforgivable.

Regardless, Kishito and his friends managed to get over to the inner gate of Trost, ensuring safety for them. Though Eren Jaegar and his closest friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert were brought somewhere else. He was also able to reunite with his guardian, Reneth Alven. Who he had questions to ask.

And was angry with.

Kishito Ishita's story continues with future conflicts and hardships to come.

* * *

**850, Inner Wall of Trost District, 6:31 PM.**

Kishito grabbed Reneth's cloak and gripped it in anger. He was upset with Reneth never being honest with him, hiding his true identity in the shadows. Kishito didn't really know the person in front of him anymore. Reneth simply stood there, not moving an inch or making an expression since he truly understood why Kishito was angry.

"**You damn liar! **Who the hell are you?! Why did you come to save me?! You wouldn't have no reason to save me because no one would do that! You do know something about me! My dad, my mom! **You're protecting me because someone told you to, am I right?! **Reneth, you gotta tell me!** It's tearing me apart!**" Kishito screamed, breathing for air. Reneth smiled and laughed, not because it was funny, but because he knew Kishito was a sharp one and would one day find out.

And he was correct.

Kishito released his grip on Reneth and turned his back on him, looking down with a frown. "Reneth..?" He said, in a more calmer way. "Y-You're a soldier of humanity, right?" Kishito asked. Reneth nodded, despite that Kishito couldn't see him.

"Used to. But you are correct." Reneth admitted. "I.. joined the Scouting Legion when I was your age.. because I felt that humanity could rise against the titans and come back to it's former glory." He said. "I knew your father while in the Scouting Legion and we became friends."

Kishito didn't understand his reasons, but he decided that he might as well be sympathetic. "So.. then, why are you protecting me?" He asked.

"Your father asked me to."

"My dad?" Kishito asked, turning around. "Is he still alive?!" He asked, walking a little closer to Reneth. Reneth simply stared at him. Kishito looked at him, cocking his head to the right.

"I cannot tell, haven't seen him in sixteen years." Reneth simply said.

"Oh.. but my mom..?" He questioned. Reneth looked at him with unmoving eyes.

"I will say no more. But I will only say this.." Reneth said. "..your name, it holds something. And one day, I believe that you will meet your father one day."

"You really think so?" Kishito asked, with hopeful eyes.

"But, when you do, it will not be a happy reunion." Reneth said. "And you will forced to decide for yourself.. what to do when that day comes." He finished, walking away from Kishito. Kishito then began to feel angry, he was upset that he didn't know what he meant and snapped at him.

"Reneth! What the hell do you mean!? I don't understand! You have to help me! And please, you gotta tell me more!" Kishito begged, he turned away from Reneth and fell on his knees, crying, with his hands hardly gripping his knees. It was something he only did when he was a child, but he was highly conflicted at the moment and felt that it was the only thing that he could do. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's alright." Reneth said, with a soft voice. "I may be unable to reunite you with you father and give you what you want, but I will be with you to the end and protect you. That is a promise."

Kishito wiped his eyes and nodded as he stood up. "Thanks.. old man."

"Kishito."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still dedicated to joining the Scouting Legion?" He asked.

At first, Kishito was unsure that he wanted to. He saw what the titans could do, and began to imagine that it could happen to his friends. He then thought, his time in the Scouting Legion would be painful, with memories of seeing his friends being eaten alive by titans. But now, Kishito was such a fool and forgave himself for his weak mind. Regardless how painful it would be, he still had to have a strong spirit for those who fall and for his allies around him. He had to stay strong for not only his friends and Reneth, but for humanity.

Kishito nodded with a determined smile on his face.

"I am, I have to show humanity that there's still some hope left and that there's still people who are willing to die for the greater good!" Kishito said. Reneth nodded to his reason.

"Simple enough, now, go back to your allies. I am going to stay back and wait out for this operation to end. And if you are in trouble, I will come running." Reneth said. Kishito nodded.

"Alright then, I'm gonna-"

All the sudden, a large explosion emitted throughout the place, catching everyone's attention. Kishito snapped his head towards the source and wondered what was going on.

"_What's happening?!_" Kishito wondered.

Kishito then ran towards the rising smoke, curious and a bit worried of what he would find, with Reneth following him.


	15. Confliction

**A/N: "Well, it's been a while. I've been on a lot of college crap and can't concentrate on this. It's been like.. 2 months too.. I think. Anyways, here's the new chapter, although it's a bit more drama than plot. I'm getting there." -.-**

**-Depressed Paperbag**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**_** Confliction **_

**850, Several Months later..**

After several months of training and being accepted into the Scouting Legion, Kishito's first expedition outside Wall Rose was to commence tomorrow. He was exhausted from his training and just wanted to rest for tomorrow as he couldn't get his own well-being through and began to feel concern for himself. And also, Mikasa hasn't even forgiven him yet.

Which was the largest reason why their relationship was currently nil. Over the past few months, he's tried to forget it and simply move on with his life in the Scouting Legion, but the oddest thing was that he couldn't. It was mostly because he basically lost his true friend that 'somewhat' listens to him. Now, Mikasa was beyond quiet, she wouldn't talk to anyone other than Armin because she was too worried about Eren's well-being since it was found that he could turn into a titan. Despite Armin asking Kishito to talk to her, in order to try to concentrate on the expedition and her allies rather than Eren, Kishito refused, which made Armin frown, as he also knew why he did so.

Kishito simply decided that it would be best to stay with himself so that he could at least 'try' to concentrate himself. Many things were going to happen tomorrow and he had to be prepared.

He just hoped he would be.

* * *

**850, Kishito's Room, 9:26 PM.**

As he laid on his bed, putting pieces of his past together like a puzzle, he brought his upper body up and began to question what Reneth meant with his father. It was odd, surely, but, he couldn't seem to understand how Reneth knew so much. Was it because he knew too much of the past? Was it that he still was in contact with his father? Kishito couldn't think so.

The only weirdest part of all of his thoughts, was that he was feeling real angry during the past few months, but just decided to label it as just basic stress.

His thinking soon was broken by his door creaking. He assumed that it was Corporal Levi coming lecture him and call him a brat or it was either Armin, who was hopelessly trying to get Mikasa and him to talk to each other, as it both hindered both of their thinking and skills.

He would've like either of them to come, if it was 'her'. Which was; Mikasa opened the door and poked her head in. Kishito let out an annoyed sigh and shook his head. With that, Mikasa went inside his room.

"Oh man, what do you want?" Kishito asked, annoyed.

"I wish to talk to you." Mikasa answered.

"We just did, now, can you leave me? I gotta do something." He lied.

"..." Mikasa stood silent for a moment. "I understand that our friendship has gone ill.. but, I wish that we do not resent each other."

"Haven't we already established that we do?" Kishito said, annoyed. "You've haven't said what you wanted to."

Mikasa lowered her head slightly. "I forgive you."

"What?" Kishito was surprised, but still, he was confused.

"I am beginning to understand that it was not your fault that.. Eren had almost fallen.. all that it matters is that he is safe. I know that you had tried to come to his aid. I'm sorry." Mikasa said.

It was odd, Mikasa never really said sorry or forgave anyone. But then, how she said her little 'epiphany' was as if she stomached through and struggled to say it completely. Kishito noticed this.

It was as if someone made it for her to say.

_"Armin."_ Kishito thought, coldly. He stood up from his bed, now up to height with Mikasa.

"Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying this?!" Kishito demanded. Mikasa nearly flinched.

"What?! N-No, I-"

"You're so stupid, Mikasa! You think I'm mad at you because you are?" Kishito yelled, in disbelief. Mikasa frowned. "Well, I'm not..!" His voice began to soften as fell back down on his bed. "I'm sorry, I.. I've just been feeling angry lately."

The room became really silent after a few minutes before Mikasa said something.

"..Then, what upsets you?" She asked.

"..." Kishito didn't answer her, until he made his mind to tell her. "People relying on me."

"That is upsetting you?" Mikasa said in disbelief. Kishito nodded.

"It upsets me still that I couldn't save Eren that day. I don't care if he survived, if it wasn't for the titan, he wouldn't be here." Kishito said, looking at Mikasa."If I couldn't save him, I was just weak. If I can't protect him, I don't know if I can protect my friends either." Kishito was then finished talking, he wanted to get away from anything that reminds him of that day. Before he opened the door, Mikasa said something.

"I'm sorry." She said again. Kishito looked back at her.

"No, I'm sorry I was too weak to protect your 'brother'." With that, he slammed the door with a large force.

* * *

**850, Outside the Gate of Wall Karanese, 12:05 PM.**

The next day, all of the recruits prepared for the 57th Expedition outside the walls. Kishito, wearing a green cloak with a Scouting Legion along with his typical uniform just like everyone else. It was almost time to either see if he would die his first time outside the walls, or get through just to live another day.

As everyone stood, all mounted on top of their horses, the gate began to open. Kishito's leather grip became harder on the rope that his horse was connected to. There was an extreme silence upon the group and it was deathly silent, until the gate began to go up, revealing the outside land that was once part of humanity.

Kishito took a deep breath, preparing to execute his first expedition. As Commander Irvin Smith ordered everyone to disperse, they all went into formation, making the Commander's strategy go into affect. As he was put on a formation that didn't appear to have any of his friends, that somehow brought down his spirits. But, decided to concentrate on the mission.

For Kishito had no plan to die nor fail.

* * *

**Extra: Who is Kishito? And what is his clan called?  
**

**"Me? Well, I think I can-"**

**Kishito: "Hey wait, a second, you can't spoil it!"**

**"But.. I'm the author.."**

**Kishito: "The story is getting interesting enough with me being the main character- Wait, what do you know about my past?"**

**"I'm out guys, bye!"**

**Kishito: "Hey! DP! Wait, you bastard!"**

**"Chapter 16 coming soon!"**


End file.
